Secrets Of The Hell Yes Kid
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Kelly Austin. The daughter of Stone Cold is as easy as pie when your father thinks you can't do wrong, but secrets are good hiders. When Kelly sneaks out with her cousin Eve and best friend Layla things could go horrible or the best nights ever. But what if The Rattlesnake finds out. It could be Kelly's Heart or Worst. Randy/Kelly John/Eve Layla/Ted i only own story O/C
1. Chapter 1

Randy was looking around the club to find a new girl to take home he took another look around the club and spotted Daddy's little princess with a red dress on showing all her curves she was a party animal he looked at her dancing with layla he chuckled at her and ordered an another beer then he saw her , Layla and Eve walk towards his side of the bar she sat right next to him

" im so hyper " Kelly said

" kels calm down " Eve said chuckling

eve notice randy next to Kelly checking her out she bended over to Kelly ear

" look at that Orton checking you out " eve said

Kelly turned around and saw randy looking at her she smiled

" you know Orton a picture last longer " she said to him

randy chuckled and licked his lips before he spoke

" thanks , i like the view i have Austin " he said winking at her she blushed looking down so he couldnt see it but randy did and he smirked at her

" well sorry your view is going to end soon " she said smiling about to get up "come on " she said to eve and layla

randy Grabbed her wrist gently turning her towards him he smirked and brought his lips to kelly ear " i think you'll look good in one of my T-Shirts " he told her

Kelly jaw dropped randy let go of her and sat down back at the bar ' _did he really just say that too me ' _Kelly thought she shook it off and went on the dance floor with layla and eve .

Eve was dancing with John Cena Layla and Kelly were dancing with eachother till they heard a deep Voice

" Can i Dance with her " this tallish man with green eyes asked layla

layla looked at Kelly " um sure " she said walking away and start dancing with cody

* * *

Kelly been dancing with the men for a while now they danced to 4 songs already and she was getting tired " im going to go sit down " she told him about to walk away he grabbed her wrist and brought his lips to her ears

" you should come home with me " he told her Kelly rolled her eyes she always deal with this when she go to clubs it get irritating

" your good lover boy " she said snatching away walking away then she felt arms wrap around her waist tightly

" you coming with me " he said more demanding this time

kelly looked around to spot eve or layla but she couldnt spot them then she feel to the ground she got up and saw the dude knocked out and the manger of the club telling randy to get out he smirk " what ever " he said looking at the dude a chuckled and walked out the club kelly found her way following randy she dont know why she just wanted to know why he did that she made it outside it was a chilly night

" Thanks Orton " i said he stopped and turned to me

" yeah welcome " he said with that smirk Kelly loved but hated at the same time

" But i could of handle that myself " she said crossing her arms because she was cold

" right " he said coming closer to her she backed up to the club wall he put both arms over her head and brought his lips to her ears once again " I will save you everytime like it or not " he addded not moving from him spot looking her up and down kelly smirked " Well Orton Mayb" she got cut off by randy lips crashing into her's she liked it she really like it she couldnt help herself she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck he stopped the kiss and took her hand and wrote something and walked away kelly looked on the hand he wrote on it was his number she smiled and walked back in the club to find Eve and Layla .

* * *

Review please

i wanted to thank KittyCatthlynn she came up with the title and the summary thats much love xoxox and check out her storys she an awsome writier :)


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a 3 days since Kelly and Randy Little interaction Kelly was bored Eve was somewhere with john and layla was eating lunch with Cody Kelly was watching tv with her 6 year old sister Brittany

" Kelly " the little blonde headed girl said

" Yeah " Kelly said looking at her little sister

Kelly phone started ringing " hold that thought " she told her answering her phone

" wassup Eve " Kelly said

" come to the coffee shop " she said

" Eve im Babysitting Brittany and arent you with john " she asked

" bring her with you and yeah just come on "

" Eve im not going to be the third wheel " kelly said

" hello " Kelly said then realizing eve hung up on her

" brit go put on your shoes " Kelly said

the 6 year old ran to her room to do what she was told

* * *

Kelly and Brittany were walking to the coffee shop

" its daddy princess " kelly heard a voice behind her she turned around with a smirk on her face

" well its , shouldnt you be breaking into something " she asked with an eyebrow raised

randy chuckled " cute " he said walking towards her

she smiled " thanks " she said turning around " come on brit " kelly said to the 6 year old who was staring at randy

randy winked at her then looked back at kelly " she's your kid " he asked

she rolled her eyes " you ass im 18 she's 6 i dont have kids " she said

he smiled and licked his lips " not yet anyway " he said

kelly was shocked what he said " right " she said looking at randy

" come on brit " she said grabbing her hand walking away from randy

randy walked beside her " so how come you havent called me " he asked looking at her

" maybe tonight will be your lucky night " she said smiling at him walking in the coffee shop

" byee randy " she said twirling her hair

" bye " he said chuckling walking next door to the coffee shop

Brittany ran to the table were john , eve and kelly were sitting

" hi eve , john " she said sitting down

" kelly he was HOT " brittany said

Eve gave kelly a look

"randy " kelly said rolling her eyes

john chuckled and shook his head

" hey Brittany " he said

" and guess what eve " she said

eve laughed " what " she said

" he . Wink . At . Me " she said stopping her words blushing

kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head looking around and saw randy walking in

" there go the soon to be groom " kelly said as randy walk towards there table

he sat in the middle of Brittany and Kelly brittany moved closer to randy eve chuckled

" randy " Brittany asked

" yeah " she said looking at her

" whats your favorite color " she asked him

" black , and Red why " he asked sipping on his drink

john ,kelly , and eve was drinking coffee

" our wedding colors gone be pink and black " she said

kelly and eve spitted out there drink john laughed and randy started choking kelly patted his back and started laughing

" kelly randy my husband i do these things for him " she said patting randy back " you okay sweetie " she asked kelly , john , and eve started bust out laughing

" yeah trust me im going to be apart of the family " he said looking at kelly who just smirked at him she try so hard to keep her wall up with him but he slowly breaking her wall down eve and john watched the two have a stare down with smirks on their faces

" you will be mine kelly " randy mouthed to kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any superstars or divas WWE own them I just own O/C and the storyline enjoy :)

sorry i messed up big time this was suppose to be chapter 3 and i put it as 2 but 2 is up :) it should make more sense

* * *

eve and john was still looking at randy and Kelly Brittany was playing a game on randy phone Kelly bit her lip and rested on her elbow looking at randy

" if i had 5 dollars every time a boy say that to me ill be richer then i am now " she said looking at randy

he smiled " see im different i get what i want and i wont stop till i get it " he said leaning towards her Kelly heart was beating fast that it was the only thing she could really here she cant let randy break her down she bit her lip and smiled

" will im also different ; my knees dont get weak when you walk in and your little smirk you do that drive girls " crazy " she said with the air quotes "it dont work with me " she said john and eve was still watching randy and kelly

randy lent in putting his lips to her ears " Kelly dont fight it " he whispered

his voice sent chills down her spine she wanted to kiss him so bad Kelly bit her lip so she wouldn't kiss him randy she couldnt let him win she got to play 10 times harder he went to kiss her lips but she moved her head and pushed him softly out her face and laughed

" gotta try harder then that " she said looking at him smiling Brittany saw randy try to kiss Kelly she gasped

" randy we over and the wedding is off " she said to him moving away from him seating with eve and john laughed

" im sorry Brittany " he said kissing her hand she smiled

" it's okay , but we cant get married sorry , it wasn't you it was me we can be friends though " she said everybody laughed

" ok i think i like that "

his phone started ringing

" hello "

" okay see you in 5 " he said hanging up

he looked at Kelly " this " he said point to them both " is not over " he said before getting up Kelly bit her lip and watched as randy left she looked in front of her and saw eve and john looking at her with there eyebrows up

" what " Kelly said rudely

" what the hell was that with you and Orton " eve said

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked at her phone and saw her daddy was calling

" hi daddy " Kelly said

" hey Princess ; can you and Brittany come home " he asked

" okay we are on our way " she said

" love you " he said

" love you too daddy " she said hanging up

" as much ill love to have this conversation i cant me and Brittany have to go to daddy " she said getting up grabbing Brittany hand leaving the coffee shop

" something is so going on between with them two "Eve said " baby i have to get going " she told him looking at her phone

" okay i had the fun spending time with you today and i have to take care of some things with randy " he said walking her out the coffee ship but going their own ways

john walked in the Building and saw randy working on a car he hit the hood

" wassup " he said to his bestfriend

randy came from under the car and wiped his face " you know they are looking for us right " he said

" yeah i do know and we will handle " he told his younger friend

" whatever " he asked

" so whats up with you and Kelly " he asked him

" nothing " randy said

" oh ok " he said

then Randy phone started ringing he smiled at the caller id and answered

" hello " he said

" randy " Kelly said softly

" Yeah , you ok " he asked concerned

" yeah what you doing tonight " she asked

a big smile on randy face came " nothing why " he asked

he wondered was he growing on her he thought he smiled

" come over and watch a movie with me " she said

" do you need anything " he asked

Kelly smiled how he asked that " if you're going to steal it no " she said laughing

he chuckled " ha-ha you just so funny " he said

she chuckled " no i dont need anything thanks though , like can you kinda hurry up and come " she asked

" im on my way now " he said putting his jacket on " do i come to your room window or i can come through the door " he joked

she smiled and chuckled "funny and surprise me " she told me

" ill come through your window " he said

" okay " she said and hung up

" yo john wanna come over to kellys with me " randy asked

he looked at him crazy " eve is over there " he said john put his jacket

" come on " he said randy laughed

Kelly house was only around the block from the building they were in

john went to the front while randy made his way to the back of the house to Kelly room Brittany room was right next to kellys he saw her playing with her dollies he laughed and knocked softly on Kelly window she had something white and brown in her arms she let him in

" whats that " randy asked point at the thing in Kelly arms she looked down

" a Teacup kitten she's 8 weeks " she told him he nodded and took his shoes off and sat on her bed she did the same but India style

" what movie you wanna watch " he asked Kelly who was petting the kitten and holding it close to her

" i dont wanna watch a movie " she said looking at him

" okay " he said Kelly got up and put the kitten in a pink bedding and sat back on the bed facing randy

they sat there staring at eachother for a couple minutes randy rubbed his neck awkwardly

" I didnt know you had a cat " randy said trying to start a conversation

" i didnt until an hour ago " she said putting her hair in a bun

" so what happen " he asked leaning back on the Headboard

" so daddy went out to town leaving me here with Brittany thats whats up with the cats their like GoodBye gifts eve going to stay here with us " Kelly said

" you three girls are going to be here by yourself for how long " he asked

" Yup . and thank you very much me , eve and Brittany can take care of ourselves we had a personal trainer" she said proudly smiling

randy chuckled " right , like that night at the club and i saved your ass " he said with his eyebrows up

"Hey , he was about to get a can of ass whooping " she said and chuckled

" you are a something " he said shaking his head laughing

" you haven't saw it all " she said winking at him

he smirked at her " you going to spend the night " she asked

" um " randy started

" dont worry my dad left an hour ago " she laughed

" ok yeah ill stay "

" so what you wanna do " he said getting under the covers facing Kelly she bit her lip thinking

" i dont know " she said

"Lets play 21 questions" he said smirking

she laughed " really randy"

" yeah , you scared " he said Kelly laughed and got up from under the cover

" Go first " Kelly said looking at him

" are you a virgin " he said she laughed

" have you saw me ; No " she said

he laughed "go " he said

" how many girlfriends you had " she asked he had a blank look on his face tryna think

" too many " he said rubbing his neck

" go " she said

" whats your favorite color " he asked

" pink " she said thinking of a question " have i ever made you horny " she said laughing when randy eyes widen

" erm " he said rubbing his neck

" dont lie orton " she said smiling

" Once " he said her smile widen

" go " she said

" have you ever had a sexual dream about me " randy asked with that smirk

she bit her lip " no " she said to quick and turned her head randy chuckled

" of course you haven't " he said sarcastic

she laughed and looked at him

" why do you do bad things " she asked

" its fun i guess " he said shrugging

" okay "

" Why you like me " she asked

" because your dangerous , down to earth , and adorable " he said which made her smile

" have you ever killed someone " she asked

he shook his head " i dont have the heart to do it " he said looking her right in the eyes when he said it

" what would you do if i kissed you " he asked smiling

she smiled and kissed him she felt him smile and she stopped the kiss and smiled

" your just a little firecracker huh ?" he said kissing her again he got on top of her still kissing her she laughed through the kiss

" stop " she said getting up going out the room

" what are you doing " randy asked going after her

Kelly was leaning on the Brittany door frame watching her little sister sleep on the floor with the kitten randy came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered " i can get use to this " kissing her neck she turned to him and kissed him and smiled

" i have to put her to bed " she said to him pecking his lips Escaping his arms walking over to Brittany picking her up putting her in her bed she opened her eyes

" kelly " she said

" shh go to sleep " kelly said kissing her head " love you "

" love you too " she said

kelly walked out pushing randy out the door way and cracking her door walking back to her room

* * *

Eve and john were watching dance moms john turned to eve

" whats the point of this show " he asked

she playful rolled her eyes " the little girls dance i dont know it's entertaining " she said

he chuckled " right "

" our daughter going to be a dancer " she said putting her hand in his neck watching maddy solo

he laughed " okay baby " he kissed her head

" were's kelly dad "

" he's out of town " she said

" Oh okay " he said he looked at the clock on the table it was 10 : 17 at night

" we should be sleep " he said to her kissing her hair laying down on the couch .

" right " she said laying down with him closing her eyes

* * *

here it is :) tell your friends and review ; i really think this story will get big pretty soon :) dont forget to review . k . bye .


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly and randy got woken up by the door closing Kelly rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock that was on her nightstand she smiled and shot up and met up with Brittany who walked out her room

" princess " he said with his arms out " ladybug : he said when they hugged them and Maria came in

" hey girls " she said with her arms out as well they hugged her

they went into the living room Brittany sat on Steve lap and maria sat next to him

" so Princess who is this boyfriend of yours " he said looking at his daughter

she bit her lip " Randy " she said looking at him he looked confused " orton " she said looking away

" Randy Randy Orton bad ass orton " he said

she nodded her head " well he not really bad ass anymore " she said playing with her curly locks

he laughed " right " he said looking away

" daddy randy nice " brittany said looking at him with her blue eyes

he signed " were is he " he said

" upstairs " she said

he nodded " go get him " he said calm

" what " she said confused

" go get him " he said slower kelly nodded and got up and went to her room randy was watching tv he notice her

" he ready to kill me " he said looking at her with his famous smirk

she chuckled and nodded and holded her hand out he took it and keep his smirk on his face they went downstairs randy saw how pissed of her dad look which made his smirk turn into a smile he sat kelly on his lap

" hello " he said

" look hurt my daughter i will fucking kill you kid , you think you big and bad i will show you got it and wipe that damn smirk off your damn face boy " he said

randy smirk went down a little and nodded his head

" yes sir " he said chuckling

" what so damn funny " Steve said raising his voice a little Brittany moved from off his lap

" nothing sir " he said with a smile

" randy stop " Kelly mumbled

" im sorry sir " he said with a plain face

" do you think this a joke " he asked standing up

" daddy " kelly warned still sitting on randy lap he took a deep breath and sat down

" well till you fuck up welcome to the family " he said standing up kissing brittany and kelly on the head walking upstairs

" randy welcome " Maria said with a welcome smile he smiled

" thank you " he said she kissed brittany on the head and hugged kelly goodnight and went upstairs to her and steve room

kelly turned to randy and smiled " you are such an ass " she said kissing him he chuckled and put his hand on his heart

" that hurts " he said smiling kissing her Brittany coughed kelly chuckled and looked over randy

" yes " Kelly said

" i wanted to watch tv without you too sucking eachother face " she said flickering through the channels in the tv randy shook his head and smiled and kissed Kelly again and pulled her off him and stood up

" i have to go so i'll see you later on "he said

" okay " she said tracing his abs

" me and you lunch " he asked her

she nodded " your going to be working at the shop right " she asked he nodded

" okay she said giving him one last kiss walking him to the door watching him pull off she smiled and went to her room to look in her closet she saw a Belted 2fer Ikat Dress from wetseal still had the tag on it she smiled and set it out and picked out some black wedges she heard her phone ringing she picked it up

" hello "

" hey girlie any plans today " layla asked

" lunch with randy " she said starting the shower

" how about we have coffee " she said she knew layla missed her they both been busy

she smiled " okay i'll meet you in a hour " she said

" alright bye " she said hanging up

kelly hoped in the shower and left her hair curly and polished her nails pink she put on light make up and put her dress on she took one good look at herself and grabbed her keys and phone and headed to starbucks that was a couple blocks away and also where randy shop was at she got out the car and saw layla sitting outside at one of the tables in the front of the buliding she smiled and walked up to her and sat down

" hey " kelly said smiling at her taking her sunglasses off

" hey " she smiled back

" you look so adorable " she said to kelly

kelly smiled " thanks you too " she said and looked across the street and saw randy with his shirt off talking to cody , ted and john

" i missed you soo much " layla said smiling kelly turned her attention back to her

" i miss you too ; we both been so busy : she said to her she nodded

" so wassup with you and orton " she said with her eyebrow raised

Kelly giggled " were working on things what about you a rodes " she said

" were getting pretty forreal forreal " she said smiling looking over at him

" how about we go see them " kelly said chuckling

layla nodded and they paid the waitress and took there coffee and walked across the street

* * *

ted saw kelly " hey there go that hottie " he said randy smacked him across the head

" call her that again im punching the shit out of you " he said

" hey baby " he said to kelly kissing her

she smiled " hey " she said looking over at layla and cody she smiled and turned her attention back to randy who was shirtless she smiled and checked him out he chuckled and snaked hiss arm around her waist bringing her closer too him and whispered in her ear " you look very beautiful today " he said to her she smiled " thank you " she whispered and kissed him he was leaning on the car and she was leaning on him with his arm still around her waist

" Orton ; no making out on the job " Spencer randy boss said walking in

they stopped kissing looking around and everybody had a smile on there faces spencer shook his head

" she is a little cutie but you can do that on lunch " he said

randy smiled with is arm still around kelly waist her looked down on her her face was red she chuckled and kissed her again " i'll be done in a while " he told her

she nodded " i wanna help " she said smiling

he chuckled and pulled out a blackthing and sat her on it next to the tool box " you know tools right " he asked her

she looked clueless " some " she said he laughed and told her the tools name " got it " he asked she nodded

" good "he said kissing her nose he went under the car

" dont you get dirty alot " she asked

" yeah but i dont mind " he said " ranch "

she handed him the ranch

" you know what i think " she said

" what chu think baby " he said

" you have a kid somewhere " she said he hit his head she giggled

" maybe " he said not leaving from under the hood

" would you take care of it " she asked playing with the hem of her dress

" drill " he said she handed it to him " of course i would ; she wasnt the only one who made it and plus its not like i dont have lots of money " he said

she nodded

" i think you'll be a great dad "she said

she knew he was smiling " whats up with these questions bay " he asked coming from under the car wiping his hands

she shrugged " just wanted to know " she said

he nodded " ready for lunch " he asked she nodded he put on his shirt

she nodded he picked her up and put her down and locked his fingers with her's kelly and walked to this like diner that was across the street next to starbucks they ate , laughed talked and more kelly yarned

" bay you tired " he asked her

" i wanna watch a movie " she said

he smiled and nodded his head

" come on " he said leading her to her car

" what about your car " she asked

" it's safe its in the shop " he said to her she nodded

and got in her car while randy drove off to kelly's he notice her father car there he rolled his eyes

" come on baby " he said getting out the car they walked in and went in the living room to watch tv

* * *

in the middle of the movie there was a knock at the door kelly looked at Randy and Brittany and saw they were not getting up she rollled her eyes and got up and was shocked to see the cops at her door step

" can i help you " she asked

looking at both officers one had green eyes and brown hair who was a female she seem easy but the other man was cocky bald and hazel eyes who look like he was bussiness

" are you kelly austin " the female asked she nodded her head

" yeah " she said biting on her bottom lip

" you are randy orton girlfriend right " the man asked kelly was gasping for air and nodded her head not able to find words

" is he here " he asked kelly noddedagain

" why " she said finally getting the words out the man walked past kelly and went to get randy and handcuffed him randy looked at kelly and mouthed " what the hell " she shrugged with tears in her eyes

" randy orton you are committed for murder of Jason Brown " the male officer said

kelly shook her head " no no no no no you have the wrong person randy dont have the heart to kill anyone " she said looking at randy who was pissed off and took deep breaths

" well get him a lawyer babycakes " the male officer said

" dont fucking call her that " randy growled at him

kelly kissed randy and hugged him " i will fix this i promise keep your cool" he nodded and kissed her again

" kelly i love you " he said

kelly smiled that was the first time he told her " i love you too "

she said brittany ran out the living room with tears in her eyes kelly holded her back " you cant take randy " she said crying

" ill fix this okay " kelly told her little sister while they saw randy get thrown in the back of the police car and driving off till they couldnt see the red and blue lights anymore

" come on " kelly said leading her little sister inside the house taking her phone out and dialed a number and put it to her ear

" hello " they person on the other end said


	5. Chapter 5

kelly was on the phone " can i speak to mr orton " kelly said looking in the yellow pages for a good lawyer

" hello" a man came on the phone

" hi is this bob ... bob orton " kelly said stopping her search wiping her tears

" yes this is him , may i ask who's speaking " he said with a sign wondering did his son get into trouble again

" erm this is Kelly Autstin " she said

" your steve austin daughter right " he asked he knew she was a beautiful girl

she nodded but knew he couldnt see her " yes " she said

" what do you guys need " he said then when kelly didnt say anything " please tell me randy , ted , cody and john broke something of yours " he said signing pulling out a checkbook " how much you need " he asked

kelly laughed a little randy father never knew about her and randy she was suppose to meet him tomorrow but plans changed because randy got arrested tonight " no he didnt break anything . im randy's girlfriend he just got arrest for murder " she coked out

bob shook his head his son was bad but he didnt have the heart to kill someone " but how " he said

" i dont know and the person they said is Jason Brown " she said

" well thanks i will try my best to see who is jason brown "

" thanks , um sorry you had to meet over the phone i just thought you should know "she said

" thank you kelly that means lots " he said " this your cellphone " he asked

" yes " she said

" okay i'll call you back when i find out something " he said to her hanging up she did a deep sign and sat down and ran her fingers through her hair then her phone started ringing again but the caller id said unknown

she picked it up the operator soon came on ; " do you take this call for ' Randy ' from county jail " she said

" yes" kelly said with tears willing up in her eyes

" baby " she heard randy say

" yeah "

" please tell me you believe me " he said

" i do "

" i love you kelly "

" i love you too " she said

" i called your dad " she said

" okay " he said

" who is jason brown " she asked

" i dont know that a good question " he said

" im fixing it the best i can " she said

" okay love you

" love " she got cut off by the operator

' End of call thank you '

kelly tears came out her eyes she wiped them she have to be strong for randy she reminded herself

" Brittany " she said to her little sister who was crying her eyes out

she was crying to much her breathing was off kelly rubbed her back

" take deep breaths " kelly said to her she waited till she could catch her breath

" go play a game get your head off things " she said to him she nodded and went in the basement

kelly signed and remembered her daddy was upstairs

and ran to his room " daddy " she said banging on the door

he opened the door " princess yes " he said with a sign

" randy he's in jail " she said with tears in her eyes again

Steve had a smirk on his face " really " he said

" daddy this not funny , he didnt do it " he saw the look in his baby girl eyes he wipe the smirk off his face

" what you want me to do kelly " he asked her

she put her hand on her forehead " i dont know " she said with her vocie cracking

" hunny whats wrong " maria said walking to kelly pulling her in a hug

" randys in jail " she said

" what " maria said pulling away looking at kelly red face

" i have to go see him " kelly said in sniffles

" i'll drive you " maria said walking with kelly outside

they were in the car

" what happen " she asked keeping her eyes on the rode

" they said he murdered Jason Brown " she said trying to fix her makeup

they rode rest of the ride in silince when they got there kelly jumped out the car and ran into the police station

" randy orton " she said

the female officer looked at her she was the same on who came and took randy

she smiled and nodded and talked in her walkie talkie

" number 123478924 " she said

before kelly knew it randy walked in the doors with an orange jumpsuit he smirked at her they cop took the handcuffs off him

she ran to him and hugged him " orange is so not your color " she said laughing

he chuckled " whatever " he said smiling at her

" did they tell you anything " she asked

he shook his head no " i dont think im getting out of here " he said

" randy im getting you out of here " she said he gave her a weak smile

" so how is it in there " she said

" not as bad ; i can handel it " he said nodding

" how's brittany " he asked her remembered her crying her eyes out

" crying she had an panic attack earlier but i calmed her down " she said playing with his fingers

" how you " he asked she looked up and bit her lip "

" a reck " she said he chuckled

" did my dad ever call you back " he said

" no " she said

" did you call him " she said

" naw " he said

" i so have to get you out of here . " she said he laughed what kelly didnt know this wasnt randy first time in jail and because they town they were in is so small it's like they remember you so it wasnt nothing like he said but he coudlnt stay here for 3 years it will break him .

" Visits are over " the officer said randy stood up and gave kelly a kiss again and walked to the back

kelly walked out the station to the car were maria was waiting for her

" im glad he's okay " she said

maria nodded " your phone was ringing " maria said starting the car driving back to the house

kelly picked it up and it was 2 calls one from randy dad and the other was a number she didnt know she called randy father back

" kelly " he said

" yeah " she said

" my friend is an officer working on randy case now randy had an fight with jason , at the club the man that grabbed you " he said

" unhun " was all that could come out

" he was found in a ditch it been like that for a week " he said " and they think it was randy because of his anger issues " he said

" it couldnt i watch randy leave " she said

" shawn wants to ask you questions tomorrow it's getting late " he said " get some sleeo kido " he said to her

she smiled " okay thanks " she said hanging up and called the other number

" Kelly " it sound like a female

" yeah " she said

" this is Rachel , randy ex girlfriend " she said kelly rolled her eyes

" okay " she said

" he have a baby , and i know he's and jail and shit so , can we meet up somewere and you take her ; im not the mother type you know ; she have clothes and things a crib i'll give it all to you " she said

kelly signed ' can this day get any worst " she thought " erm okay meet me at the starbucks ; how old is it " she said

" it's a girl and she's 6 months her name is isobel " she said

kelly signed and rolled her eyes " okay ; you want to meet tonight " she said

" yeah please kelly ; i have no idea what im doing my granny been taking care of her but now she's really sick this my 2 day with her and i fucked up " she said

" Okay ; we'll meet at 11 " kelly said

kelly heard the baby crying " ugh " the girl said " what do you want a bottle ," kelly shook her head

" lets meet now " she said getting out the car with maria who was waiting on her to get off the phone

" thank you " she said hanging up

" well i have to go pick up randy daughter who he dont know about " kelly said to maria

" kelly ; it'll work out promise " she said kissing her head walking in the house

kelly walked in the house " brit " she yelled

" what " she heard her little sister in the basement she smiled

" come on we going somewhere " she said brittany ran up the stairs with flip flops on

" come on " kelly said walking out with her sister

brittany hopped in the front with kelly

" were we going at 10 at night " she asked

" to pick up randy daughter " she said starting up the car

" why im here " she said

" im going to need you to keep her okay till we get home " she said

she nodded before they knew it they were at the starbuck kelly saw the red headed girl with the crying baby kelly shook her head

" come on " she said getting out the car

" kelly thank you " rachel said

kelly smiled " welcome "

the baby was still crying kelly looked at her she had randy eyes , his brown hair his nose , she pretty sure his smile too she was beautiful

" give her here " kelly said taking the baby bouncing her gently and she stopped and fell asleep

" thank god you stopped her she been doing that since we got off the phone " she said

" um her stuff is in my car " she said giving brittany the carseat kelly put her in it

" brit stay in the car with her " she said putting the baby in the car to talk to rachel

who was putting everything in kelly trunk

" why havent randy knew about her " she said

" randy was just a hot mess just like i was" she said

" how you find me " kelly asked

" you werent easy " she said kelly laughed

" i had looked everywere then i checked yellow pages there you were " she said

kelly nodded " well call me and randy when he get out to see her " she said

" thank you " she said walking to the car kelly did the same when she got to the house it was about 12 kelly yarned and took isobel out first them took her things out with the help of brittany she put brittany portable crib in her room for now and put her in it kelly yarned and took a shower and put her pjs on she checked on isobel and saw her sound asleep she smile layed in her own bed .

* * *

should i leave isobel or is she too much at the moment or is it the rush ? :/ heeeelp please my co-writer is not on for a while so i need you guys help :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly woke up to crying she rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed

" princess why you crying " she cooed at the infant that was in her hands who stopped crying to look at her with her blue eyes she smiled down at the little baby

" you wanna go see daddy " she asked the baby who started kicking her fit

Kelly changed her and fed her she smiled and took a picture of the little girl and picked her up her phone started to ring

" hello " she said

" will you like to take this call " the computer said

she smiled " yes " she said

" hello " she heard randy voice she smiled

" hey baby " she said to him sitting on the bed with Isobel in her lap who was playing with her long sleep blond curls

" what you doing " he asked her she bit her lip she remembered randy telling her that he'll take care of his kid if he found out he had one

randy knew something was wrong " baby everything okay " he asked with concern in his voice shaking Kelly out of her thoughts

" um yeah ; i have something to show you , i'll be there in a an hour in a half " she told him

" love you " he told her

" love you too baby " she said hanging up her phone signing looking down at the blue eyed baby who was looking up at her

" how is daddy going to react to you " she said rubbing her hands through her little hair she had she needed to get ready Kelly walked downstairs to find Maria and Brittany downstairs the little 6 year old ran to Kelly and the baby with her curls behind her

" i been waiting on Her to wake up all morning " Brittany said rubbing the baby cheek

" good . well can you watch her while i get ready " she asked the little girl who nodded excited

Kelly looked at maria who nodded her head she smiled and put isobel down and walked upstairs to get ready

* * *

Kelly stopped the car and looked at the outside of the jail she looked behind her and saw the sleeping infant she signed and got out the car and headed to the back she swag the baby bag over her shoulder and picked the baby seat up closing and locking the car before heading inside the building she walked in at the front office

" randy orton " Kelly said to the lady

she nodded her head and looked at the baby " cute kid " she said to Kelly she smiled " thanks " she said sitting down at a table sitting the car seat next to her playing with her fingers and going over in her head how she's going to tell randy about his baby she looked up and say randy getting uncuffed smiling at her she sent him a weak smile he walked over to the table and sat down not noticing the baby he smiled at his girlfriend " i miss you so much " he said to her

" i miss you too " she said looking down at the baby

randy raised his eyebrow and looked at her not knowing she was looking at the baby

" Kelly " she said grabbing her hand she looked at him a smiled she missed his touch more then he'll ever know

" i have to tell you something " she said to him

he nodded still holding her hand

" you know rachel your ex " she said

randy eyes widen " she did something to you " he asked with anger filling his body Kelly could feel him getting hot she smiled and shook her head she loved when randy was over protective " but she did contact me to give me Isobel " Kelly said looking in randy blue eyes that isobel have she wish she could know what was going through his mind she heard isobel trying to talk randy eyes went to the right side of Kelly and saw the babyseat he watched Kelly pick up the little girl

randy was still trying to wrap everything around in his head he met eyes with the little girl it melted his heart he smiled a little looking at her but then the smiled faded he was not ready to be a father , "no way he could take care of kid : he thought to himself

" maybe with kKellyhelp " the thought again

" no i cant put that on Kelly while im in jail." he thought

" randy say something " he heard Kelly say looking in his eyes still with his child in his arms

" Kelly , give her to my father and he'll handle it " he said looking in her blue eyes

she just started at him " he said that he would take care of his child " she thought to herself she signed

" no randy , she need a mother " she said to him

Randy knew she was telling the truth but he wasn't going to have Kelly taking care of a baby that wasn't even hers it was from his ex .

" i know baby , but i cant take care of a baby , i Barley myself " he told her

" randy i will help you ; i'll tech you " she said with plead in her voice

randy shook his head " no baby , just take her to my father and when i get out of here i will do what i have to do , she's not your responsibility kelly " he said grabbing her hand .

she looked down and signed " i'll keep her till you get out " she said looking in his eyes randy saw demand and she was sticking her ground

" fine " he said to her

she smiled " wanna hold her " she asked him he nodded she handed him the 6 month old

" she look so much like me " he said smiling at the baby Kelly smiled and took her phone out and took a quick picture

she pulled it up on her phone and it was isobel looking up at him and randy looking down at her both smiling

" so we cant get you out " Kelly told him

he looked up " what why not " he said

" they believe you did it and we cant find a real killer " she said playing with her fingers

he signed " my trail is next week " he told her she head shot up

" what " she said

" my trail is next week " he repeated looking down at the infant that was playing with his finger

" what why there doing it so soon " she asked panic

" i Dont know , they just are and kelly if i dont get out please dont take care of her give her to my father " he told her she shook her head no

" no ! thats just wrong and she's like apart of you , its like while your here your also home with me which make it seem your there too " she told him looking him in the eyes

" okay kelly " he said knowing she wasnt going to let it go

she signed and put her hand through her blonde hair

" randy your not staying in here i dont care i will do anything to get you out " she said looking in his eyes with tears in hers getting ready to drop

" baby it's okay dont cry ! i know it's wrong but i cant or you cant do anything about it " he said wiping her tears

" yes i can randy " she said thinking about it then her phone started ringing

" hello " she said wiping her tears

" hey kelly is Alex " she heard the vocie she smiled

" hey "

" me and my dad moved back here so want to have coffee later on " he asked her

" yeah okay " she said smiling again and hung up

" why you all smiley " he said with a smirk on his face handing her back isobel

" because i just got you a way out of here " she said

he raised his eyebrow " how " he said leaning into the table

" alex , me and him are good friends his father is a judge " she said smiling

he chuckled " kels you cant do that " he said to his girlfriend

" why not its not breaking anything " she said

" okay if you think so " he said

they both heard the buzz that mean it was time for the jailmates to go back it scared bella kelly rocked her softly talking to her randy just watched as the little girl calmed down he smiled " you will make a great mother " he told her

she smiled and pink flushed her cheeks " thanks , well see you later " she said kissing him and putting bella in her Seat walking out the building .

* * *

Eve and John was out with cody and layla

" have you guys heard from kels " layla asked playing with her straw she feel like kelly have been pushing her away

" no , she been busy with trying to get randy out of jail " eve said she was worried about her cousin

" so it's true " cody said

" but it wasnt really his fault " john said

" what they thought he did " layla asked

" he killed a Jason Brown " eve said

" the rapest " cody asked

all three of them looked at him weird " what , he is when he go to clubs he pick out a girl and he rape them and kill them " he said

" they never caught him because he was always had something new about him he changed alot " he added

Layla covered her mouth " i think he was the one trying to take kelly when we went out that night and orton saved her " she said then thought to her self is that the reason kelly been distance to me she thought to herself

" maybe , but it could of been anybody that killed him " he said taking a sip of his coffee

eve signed and ran her hand through her hair " what if randy wasnt there my little cousin would of been dead " eve said with her voice cracking a little

john hugged her " baby she's okay randy was there and he saved her " he said kissing her on the forehead rubbing her back

" is that the reason kelly been distance from me " layla spat out eve sat up and looked at her

" no , because she would of be distance from me too " she told layla

" it's okay " she said " your still her bestfriend " she told her

layla bit on her lip " okay " she said

" is that kelly over there with alex " john said pointing across from them

" yeah it is " eve said " come on lay " she said getting up

they walked over to alex and kelly

" Hey alex and kelly " eve said smiling

" hey " kelly said smiling turning back to alex she couldnt let anything distract her she already had bella and she need her father she had to get him out

" so you know what we need " she asked him

he nodded " yeah just have someone speak 3 people that think randys a good person and well need someone that know jason brown "

kelly signed " nobody know him " she said putting her head in her hands

" your wrong kelly , Cody know him " layla said softly

kelly head shot toward layla and her eyes was filled with hope

" do you think ; he'll want to speak at randy trail next week " she asked

layla sent her a weak smile " yeah " she said

" kels , can me , you and layla have a girls night out tonight at your place " eve asked

kelly thought about it " um okay but i cant go out tonight " she said to them

" why " layla asked

" because , i have randy baby " she said looking at the baby aside of her

" oh . " layla said

" my " eve said

" gosh " they said at the same time going to the baby level looking at her

" she look just like randy " layla said looking up at kelly who smiled at her

" yeah it's like he's still with me in a way " she said

eve picked the little baby up who started playing with her brown curls

" you guys can come around 6 " she said to the girls

" okay " they both said eve kissed the baby on her cheek and handed her to kelly and they both went back to there table

" so you'll help Mr. lawyer" kelly asked

he smiled " yeah i gotchu , so do you know whos speaking " he asked taking a sip of his coffee

" Me , Brittany , and i just need to find another person " she said to him

he nodded his head " what about randy " he smirked a smile came across her lips

" okay " she said nodding her head she smiled " good , now you get this little cutie home , before it get dark " he told her she laughed " okay " she said putting the baby back in her seat

* * *

Next chapter is the girls sleep over ; and 8 is randy trail cross fingers that he getting out !


	7. Chapter 7

randy was in his jail cell thinking then he heard the officer call his number he smiled he had a visitor he thought it was Kelly he walked to the meeting room and saw his little sister Rachel whom was 17 and had light brown hair , her eyes were hazel blue just like his he sat down across from her and her face just lit up and she stood up to give him a hug " no contact " the officer said he gave her a sorry look

" randy i missed you so much " she said and signed and put her hands through her hair he just looked at her to keep going " everything is so a wreck , " she said looking at her brother in his eyes he l raised his eyebrow at her

" like " he was wondering what could go wrong with his family already he only been in this hell hole for only a week

" dad and mom getting a divorce , Sean is just loosing his mind and i cant keep holding on to our family thats already torn apart " she said with tears running down her cheek , " randy you need to get out and save our family it's tearing apart " she said

he signed in frustration and ran his fingers through his short hair " look you need to get away from that go to my girlfriend house " he said she looked at his weird " Kelly Austin " he said to her he jaw dropped then she smiled

"she's beautiful " he said randy chuckled he was happy to see his little sister smiling

" yeah and she's something " he said smiling thinking about her " i promise im going to fix everything " he told his little sister who just smiled

" thank you randy i love you " she said to him "

" i love you too " he said to her

* * *

Kelly and Isobel was walking into the jail , she knew by know she just had to go in the meeting room she walked in and saw randy and some girl that was about 17 years old she walked to them and smiled

" hey babe " she said to randy sitting down she looked at rachel and she looked just like randy she was suppose to meet randy family a week ago she smiled and put her hand out " you must be Rachel " she said rachel smiled and shook her hand " yeah " she said and looked at the baby

" i didnt know you had a kid " she said looking at the baby seat bella face covered so she couldnt see her

Kelly chuckled " no she's not mine , " kelly said not knowing if randy wanted them to know or not

" she's mine " randy finished her

rachel mouth dropped " ah " was all she said " c-c-can i see her " she said

kelly smiled " of course " she said taking the little baby out the babyseat handling her to Rachel

" she look just like you " she said smiling looking at randy

he chuckled " yeah " then he looked at kelly " bay can rachel crash at yours tonight " he asked her she bit her lip

" if she dont mind having girl night with Layla , Eve , Brittany and isobel then i dont mind " she said smiling

rachel handed randy isobel " i dont know " she said looking down kelly looked at randy he nodded

" why not you'll have fun " kelly asked

Rachel bit her lip she wasnt sure about hanging out with them she never did before and didnt want to start because randy now dating her and force herself into there click

" Rachel and i dont think because im dating randy you have to hang out with us , " kelly told her she knew how Rachel felt rachel and randy was shocked kelly knew what she was thinking

" how you know " she said shocked

" i know how you feel , believe it or not plus your not that younger than us and you're a beautiful girl " she said with a smile

Rachel gave her a weak smile " thanks that mean alot " she said hugging kelly getting up " i have to go " she said kissing bella on the cheek and walking out kelly sat in the chair rachel was in randy just smiled at kelly she smiled back

" what " she asked

" you are so amazing " he told her she smiled

" i know how it feel to be in her shoes " i told him

she raised an eyebrow " i have a brother " she said to him

" really " he said she nodded

" you never saw the pictures in the house " she asked

" never paid attention " he said " so how old is he " she asked

" 21 " she said

he nodded " were is he " he asked

" with his family in LA " she said nodding

" you too close " he asked

" eh " she said waving her hand " kinda " she said

" so how did you know rachel was thinking that " he asked leaning back in his chair with isobel in his arms

" My brother was dating when he was 19 , he met a girl , i didnt think i was that pretty my brother girlfriend sister was beautiful and so was her friends i didnt want to be around them because i felt like i wasn't hanging out with them when Jake wasnt dating them why should i now and i thought they wouldnt wanna hang out with me , " she said " but it turned out good thats how i met Layla " she added

he smiled " your amazing , smart , talent , and beautiful and your still by myside " he said looking in her eyes

" of course why wouldnt i " she said to him smiling he shrugged his shoulders

" but bay you should get her home " he told her kissing her over the table

" love you " he said to her while she picked up the babyseat

" love you too " she said walking out the building

* * *

Kelly , Eve and Layla were waiting on Rachel

" were is she " kelly asked herself

Eve looked at her " you sure she know here " she said looking around

kelly nodded " i'll try to call her " she said

" Hello " she heard rachel answer

" were are you " kelly asked

" im so sorry im late im walking down now " she said

kelly signed in relief " ok " she said hanging up

" she on her way " she told them they nodded

they saw rachel run towards them " im so sorry , you guys might not - " she was starting but got cut off by kelly

" its okay rach , we understand " kelly said to her

rachel nodded " sorry " she said again walking

" just like you was " eve said to her cousin

" yeah i know , i hope she break out of it she's beautiful " kelly said walking up with rachel

" so what you like to do " she said entering the coffee shop with Layla and eve

" Cheering , gymnastics i dont know " she said

" well kelly does those things also " eve said who was on the other side of rachel and kelly with layla

" really , " she asked kelly she nodded "

" yeah but now im just a co- coach " she said to her

she nodded " cool i havent did those things in so long " she told them looking at all them who had smiled on there faces the lady brought there coffees the three got up rachel looked at them " come on " eve said smiling at her

" were we going " she asked standing up following the girls out the coffee shop

" the gym " kelly said crossing the street to the gym

" but this wasnt apart of the " she said and got cut off

" relax hun , it'll be fun " layla said smiling walking into the gym

rachel walked in and saw the tumbling mat everything

" take a swing at it " eve said pointing to the mat

" i dont wannt go first " she said shaking her head

" okay i'll go " layla said taking her jacket and things off , Rachel looked up and saw kelly ontop of a box or something and a trampoline was under it

layla went on the trumbling mat and nailed it rachel mouth was opened eve was also taking her thing off chuckled

" it's okay just have fun " eve said doing a front flip then three backflips

rachel took her things off aswell and did a front flip , backflip and a round over kelly was still on the thinging claping along with eve and layla

" your good " kelly shouted " come up here " she said so they did rachel was loosing up a little to the three

" what is this " rachel asked

" i dont know the name of it , but i always do it" she smiled and looked back to me and feel down and jumped onto the trapoline and starting fliping and landed on the mat that was outside the mat the thing was taller then 4 feet

" come on rach try it " kelly shouted

" how " she asked

" its just like when your on the mat " kelly yelled

rachel took a deep breath and jumped of the box thing and flipped landed on the trampoline and landed on the mat kelly hugged her

" you did great " she said

* * *

**A/N ; this story have a long way to go =] im thinking maybe to 22 or 30 chapters with this one i dont know yet but **

**Who is Jack and Mike ? **


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly , Layla , Eve and rachel was walking out the gym laughing

" how did you get in here " rachel asked fanning herself

" my dad own it " layla said

rachel nodded her head

" you should so join the team " kelly said looking at the girl

" n-no im not that good " she said shaking her head

" girl you got the whole thing , " eve told her

" how will i get on didnt it start already " she asked looking at kelly

" i'll put you on im a coach , " she said smiling

" thank you kelly , you guys are amazing " she said hugging them they smiled

" come on you guys we have to get to the house , " kelly said to the girls and they started walking towards kelly house

" your house is pretty kels " Rachel said she was shocked because they had a mansion aswell but kelly's was beautiful

" thank you " kelly said turning her head over her shoulder putting the key into the door opening it all girls went in and the cats was running upstairs

" your not " kelly started but was cut off

" no " she said smiling

" okay good " kelly said walking into the living room kelly phone started ringing she picked it up with out looking at the caller id

" hello " she said sitting down on the coach

" kels "

" yeah " she said looking at the caller id and it was Alex

" if i could get randy trail moved to today do you think you can get everybody " he asked

she bit her lip and looked at eve , layla and rachel " yeah " she said

" okay , bring the people and come on " he said hanging up kelly shot up

" come on " she told the three heading upstairs to get brittany and ask maria can she watch Bella some more

kelly came down " randy trail , is today layla call cody , and eve call john " she said running to her car with the four behind her

* * *

kelly was bouncing her leg up and down in the court room right now Brittany was talking to Alex on the stand

" okay ms. Brittany tell us what you know about randy " he asked the 6 year old

she looked around and saw randy he smiled at her she smiled back she put her finger on her chin to think then she gasped " i remembered when randy spent the night , and Kelly was still sleep i went in her room because i was bored and randy came in my room and played dress up , dollies and princess with me " she said smiling at kelly and randy

kelly smiled and her and randy chuckled remembering that morning

" wow seem like you guys had lots of fun " he asked she nodded

" lots , and i would like to do it again if he get out of here " she said looking at the judge with tears in her eyes like she been practicing

he looked away from her she smirked , and turned back to alex who smiled and nodded

" okay thats all " he asked stepping back then the other man came up to her

" Brittany , has randy ever had you do anything bad " he asked her

she shook her head fast " no , never " she said

" what happen the night when they took randy away " he said

she put her head down " we was watching my favorite movies , kelly didnt want to but randy said he wanted to watch my favorite movies " she said looking at randy he smiled and nodded for her to keep going " then kelly went to get the door and police came in to take him away but i didnt " she paused with tears running down her face " i-i didnt want them to so i wouldnt let go of randy but kelly put me in her arms , and told me ' im going to fix this ' " she said wiping her tears that were forreal this time

" okay so -" he got cut of by alex

" no more questions " he said

the judge nodded brittany got off the thing and ran over to randy and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear

" i miss you , " and let go to sit next to kelly who just hugged her and kissed her on the head

" you did great princess " kelly told her little sister

" now were calling up Rachel Orton " Alex said

rachel eyes went wide and she looked at kelly who nodded and mouthed to her ' you'll be okay ' rachel took a deep breath and went to the thing

" Your Randys younger sister right " Alex asked her

" yes " she said

" what do you think about randy " he asked her

she bit her lip and looked over at randy who gave her a weak

" he's was the best brother i could ask for " she said

he nodded " okay "

" kelly call on the stand " alex said as Rachel sat down kelly got to the stand

" your randy girlfriend correct " Alex asked

" yes " she said

" do you think randy could kill " he asked

" no " she said

" okay thats all " he said the other lawyer came up and smirked at her she rolled her eyes at him

" so why do you think people think randy did this " he asked

she was now irritaed " because everybody cant put randy past behind him , " she said with irritation in her voice

randy chuckled softly and smirked

" okay , do your dad approve of randy " he asked

" no " she said looking him in the eyes

" why "

" because like other people he cant put the past behind randy " she said

" thats all " he said stepping back kelly gave him a glare while stepping off the stand

coye talked about Jason Brown , and now the Judge was out the room making choice kelly was tapping her foot making noises randy turned around

" bay , please stop " randy asked

" sorry " she said stopping

" thank you " he said turning around the judge walked in " randy your go to go " he said while the cop uncuffed randy Eve , Rachel , Brittany , John , Cody , and Layla hug randy kelly went over to Alex and his father and gave them a hug " thank you so much " she said with tears in her eyes he kissed her forehead " take care of him Kels " he said while him and Alex left the courtroom she turned and saw randy eyes on her she walked towards him he met her half way she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him randy pulled away now there foreheads were touching ' I love you ' he whispered she smiled ' i love you too ' she said kissing him again .

**A/N : RANDY IS FREEEE ! trust me its more drama to go ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

it's been 2 weeks since randy got out of jail , Kelly gave Isobel to randy family like she promised she was getting kinda worried because randy Visits starting to become shorter and shorter she was nerves he was back to his old ways , or it could be he is with isobel she couldnt wrap her finger around it . kelly got pulled out her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door she got up and opened the door and saw randy standing in front of her she smiled and kissed him they heard a groaned

" princess i thought you would of got over him by now " she head her father say she rolled her eyes

" daddy randy isnt going anywhere anytime soon " she said to him

" thats what you think " he said glaring behind randy walking out the house kelly turned back to randy

" you know how he is " she said grabbing his hand leading him upstairs he walked in and sat on her bed she closed the door and sat on the bed beside

" its quite today , weres brittany " he asked

" she's at gymnastics " she said " did Rachel ever take the offer " she asked

he smiled and nodded " i talked her into doing it she went in today " he told her

she nodded " thanks good , im kinda running late today so layla and eve covering for me " she said getting off the bed going into her closet

he raised and eyebrow and layed down on his back his head on his hand which was supported by his elbow looking at her " And why is that " he asked her she looked over her shoulder at him

" i woke up late , it started a hour ago " she said looking back in her closet

he nodded " why are you looking for clothes " he asked

" im going to go down there its today practice is longer then usual and i have to sign rachel over to my team " she said to him pulling out some demi shorts and a tank top that had a pink heart on it .

"your team " he said chuckling

" yes , i coach Brittany team - " she got cut off by randy laughing

" really your going to put rachel on a team with 3 and 6 years olds " he said

she glared at him and threw a pillow at him " you dick , no she's going to be a couch with me , and she's going to be on eve team " she said to him now he was confused " what " he said now laying on his stomach she turned her whole body to face him

" i was the co-coach for teens with Layla , then me and eve switched so now she's with the teens with layla and im with Brittany and i need a co-coach and rachel is perfect . " she said turning around walking in to the bathroom taking a quick shower she had a towel around her body and sat at her make up desk and blow dried her hair

" so she's going to be taking classes and a coach at the same time " randy asked

" yeah " she said done blow drying her hair she slipped on her shorts and shirt **( A/N : she already had on underwear and a bra she just had a towel over her ) **randy just smiled when kelly changed infront of him he loved when she did it she got up and kissed her neck she groaned and turned to face him " randy i have to go " she said looking at the clock behind randy who kept kissing her neck

" 5 minutes " he said stop kissing her neck looking in her eyes she shook her head

" no i have to go , maybe later " she said pecking his lip grabbing her purse and her phone leaving her room randy followed her she got a hoodie and put it in her purse just in case she stayed later then she was suppose to she turned to look at randy

" you coming " she asked him he nodded " okay " she said walking out randy followed and locked the door behind him they

" lets take my car " randy said walking towards his hummer she nodded and got on the passenger side a song came on the radio and randy was humming to it tapping the steering wheel to the beat kelly chuckled softly and shook her head looking out the window , the ride to the gym felt shorter then usual her and randy got out the car randy just stood there he didnt know were to go kelly shook her head and grabbed his hand leading him into the gym which was loud and you heard little whispers randy just looked around then he felt kelly stop guiding him he looked at her she was bent down talking to a little girl with brown hair

" kelly your our new coach right " her little vocie said

randy couldnt help but smile he couldnt wait till Isobel , got older and him and kelly had more children that were made with their flesh and blood

" yeah Maddy , go get the girls tell them to meet in the room " she said when the little girl ran away she stood up and looked at randy

" ready " she asked

" for what " he asked confused

then the girls started running into the room kelly put her purse on the chair and took of her shirt she had on a sport bra and the girls lined up randy sat on the floor looking at kelly and the girls brittany waved at randy he smiled at her

**(A/N : i dont know how the practice go so im doing what i think go on in them k . ) **

" okay girls i want you guys to practice this " she said getting at the end of the matt , doing a 3 front flips , a back flip and a round off and hit the splits she got up and the girls cheered she laughed " got it " she said to them " yeah " they all said together she smiled

" maddy you want to try first " she asked the little girl she smiled and nodded and did what kelly did she smiled and nodded " next " she said to the girls brittany was about to go next kelly sat on randy lap he put his arms around her waist , as they watched brittany do it but couldnt get the round off right she keep trying and was getting irritating sweat was coming down her face she was about go for it again but got stopped by kelly

" okay watch me , and then were going to do it together okay " she said to her sister who nodded kelly did it again and pulled out another matt and looked at brittany " ready " she said to her little sister she whipped the sweat off her face and put her game face on and signed

" ready " she said

" one , two , three " Kelly said and both of them when down the mat and brittany hit it she jumped up and hugged kelly " thank you kels " she said to her sister she smiled " okay next " she said while going back to sitting on randy lap she called brittany over " yes kelly " she said

" sit down im going to fix your bun " she said to her sister who sat infront of randy so kelly could fix her bun when she was done brittany looked at randy " randy did you see me " she asked excited he nodded " your great kiddo " he said to her she smiled and ran back over to the other girls kelly put her head in randy neck " your great at this " he told her she smiled

" thank you " she said closing her eyes

" bay i think they all did it " he told her she opened her eyes and got up and did another trick for them and sat back down

* * *

hours of practice half the girl were picked up it was only Brittany , Maddy , and amanda who were still in the gym doing flips and messing around

" why we still here " randy asked

" because they want to practice still , you ready to go " she asked him looking at him

he shook his head " rachel out yet " he asked kelly took her phone out her backpocket and shook her head naw ,

" she have couple more minutes " she told him

they watched the girl flip for a while and someone call kelly

" hello " she said

" hi is this coach kelly " she heard a man voice say

" um yeah " she said

" this is Maddy and Amanda father , can you keep them till morning there mother cant pick them up and im at work till 12 " he said

" yeah" she told him

" , thank you " he said hanging up

" Maddy and amanda , you guys going to spend the night with . Me and Brit , and hangout with eve , layla " she told the girls they faces lit up they looked up to the 3 older girls

" okay " they said happy and went back to playing

" i cant spend time with you guys " randy asked offended

she looked at him " if you want to , i thought you'll be busy , " she said playing with her fingers randy smiled and kissed her

" Baby , if i was busy i can put everything on pause for you .

she smiled " remember what i said we can do later " she said smiling he smirked and nodded

" randy , can you flip " Amanda asked who had red hair he smiled

" a little " he said to her she smiled

" on the ground or on the trampoline " she said to him he laughed

" both " he said

" show us " she said and ran over to the two older girls and told the randy was about to flip they moved randy took a deep breath and did a front flip and a three backflips and bowed for the 4 girls who clapped kelly went over to him

" i didnt know you could do that " she said to him he smiled

" its lots of things you dont know " he said kissing her

then a sweaty rachel came in the room the girls ran to her and hugged her she smiled at them and hugged them back while she wiped the sweat of her face and body

" you wanted to see me kels " she said looking at kelly and randy

" yeah i want you to be my co-coach , for the girls she said rachel smiled

" i'll love to but what about - " she got cut off

" theres only 2 hours but since i was late it was 3 , and theres first then yours in the night " she said to the brown headed girl she looked at the little girls who were nodding there heads she smiled and nodded " okay i'll do it " she laughed and the three girls hugged her she laughed

" okay , i'm tired and dont you guys have practice in the morning " she asked kelly

she was about to speak but randy answered for her " yes they do " he said kelly and rachel looked at him weird

" what i payed attention " he said

" come on lets go " she said to the girls

* * *

randy drove them home and stand and him and kelly put the girls to sleep in the living room they were having a sleep over and Rachel was sleeping in the guessroom , kelly and randy headed up stairs randy closed and locked the door " now this what i been waiting on " he said she smiiled and jumped and wrapped her legs around him he was holding her weight by holding to her lower back kissing her walking over to the bed laying her down gently not breaking the kiss he kicked off his jeans and pulled kellys shorts off she grabbed his neck bringing him closer to her she scooted up to the bed and threw her shirt off and randys also randy smiled as he saw her body and kissed her again and traveled her body and she slipped her underwear off and he pulled his boxers off he gently pushed his member inside her kelly moaned softly as he did she pulled him closer to him and he was farther into she looked in his eyes while there body went in melody . he slipped out of her and his forehead was touching hers " i love you " he said she smiled " love you two " she said

they got into the shower and put on some pjs and unlocked the door just incase the girls needed them kelly cuddled into randy he had his leg over hers and his arm around her waist with his head in her neck they both feel asleep happy in eachother arms .

**yeah this long chapter is for you guys haha and you guys got a kelly x randy Sex lol , trust me that was the first and last one . anyway review :)also I wanna do christmas oneshots any couple , but you have to give me a summary .**


	10. Chapter 11

it been three days since kelly and randy making love with eachother kelly was at the gym coaching rachel was out sick so she had to order the girls costumes for the competion she have to make sure the girls know everything and know it right it was stressful " okay girls take a break " kelly said and layed down on the mat when the girls left she heard the room door open she looked to find her boyfriend randy smiling at her she gave him a weak smile

" do you have time for lunch with your boyfriend" he asked

" im sorry randy , i cant i still have to fit the girls in some of the costumes and see if they can move in them , then seeing whos taking the bus , and still have to make sure every single move they do is perfect " she explained to him

" how about i fill in for rachel " he suggest

" randy its harder then you think " she said

" i dont care i'll get over it , you go order things and get the girls changed i'll watch them " he said she stood up and kissed him

"i love you so much " she said smiling walking out with her notebook to make calls the girls came in and saw randy and ran to him giving him hugs he smiled .

" hey girls , is it okay with you guys if i fill in for kelly till she done making calls" he asked they all jumped up and down screaming yes

" alright brit , who got the solos " he asked looking at the blond six year old she looked at the girls

" me , amanda , mindy , and sara"

He nodded his head " okay , show we what y'all got" he said sitting on the chair watching Brittany do her solo perfect he smiled at her

" okay come on Mindy" he said she stepped up on the balance and you could see the fear in her eyes she was about to start till randy stopped her " mind come here "he said walking to a corner with her and bent down too the 5year old level

" what's wrong "he asked her she started to play in her hair

" I can't do this randy , I never did the tricks before that is Layla old solo when she was my age , I'm not that good" she said running her hand over her face

" look I know Kelly she wouldn't give you this if she thought you couldnt do it , were not asking you to do it like Layla we want you to give it your all " he said to her she smiled and nodded and went back to the balance and took a deep breath and did what she was supposed to when she was done the girl's and Randy clapped she smiled and hugged randy and thanked him .

* * *

it took Kelly the whole practice to get back on track she was done and walked in and the girls were into there street clothing she smiled at them

" so how was randy " she asked the girls they all said great she smiled and the girls parents started to come in it was only Mindy and Brittney who was on the bars Kelly and randy were talking till Mindy came over they both looked at her

" wassup small stuff" he said to her she smiled

" randy can you come to the competition " she asked he thought for a minute and nodded yes she jumped up " now I'm going to nail this dance " she said smiling going back over with Brit

" you good me , and layla been trying to get her to calm down and it was you " he smiled

" me and her had a talk" he said pecking her lips softly

* * *

so this chapter was nothing, and the one shots went great : ) hope everybody have an awesome Christmas/holiday I know I did: ) love you guys this and the next chapter are like " fill ins " something big is about to happen very soon


	11. Chapter 12

Kelly , Rachel and the girls were in there locker room for the competition and Rachel and Kelly was nervous because randy wasn't here yet Kelly paced back and forth rubbing her temples and pulled out her iPhone and dialed randy number he picked up seem like he was running

" Kelly ... " he said trying to catch his breath

"Were are you" she asked

She could till he stopped running he got a couple breaths in before talking

" I'm in here , which locker room y'all in " he said She smiled

" 17" she said Randy hung up Mindy came up to Kelly

" Kelly randy promised" she said mad it was a knock

" how about you open the door " she suggested Mindy went to the door and opened it with a randy who had flowers for the girls he pulled out on flower and gave it to Mindy she jumped and hugged randy " I thought you broke your promise" she said into his neck " naw short stuff' now get ready yexour up next " he said puttng ; her down she ran to get changed Rachel smacked randy shoulder " good save " she said chuckling

" thanks" he said sitting down on the chair looking at Kelly her blonde locks were in a messy bun she had on a hoodie that said " coach Kelly" and some shorts on he smiled how she can drive him crazy without saying anything

" okay Brittney up next " a worker said leaving

" alright, come on Brit" Kelly said Brittney got up and was standing next to Kelly " okay Rachel can you bring rest of the girls out were in front row "she said leaving with Brittney

" alrighty come on girls and randy" Rachel said walking out the room to the audience seats everybody got seated

Kelly was giving Brittney a prep talk and they did there warm up thing " okay go do your best " she said kissing her little sister on the head " and don't forget to smile" she said she nodded and walked out there everybody was cheering and clapping she saw her team , randy , Kelly, Rachel ,Layla , eve , her daddy and Mara cheering her on she took a deep breath and did her flips perfect she smiled and they gave her a Mike the judges gave her 10s she smiled "thank you guys so much "she said

" how old are you 6 " one judge asked

She nodded " yes " she said

" wow your great kid " another said

" thank you " she said smiling walking off stage breathless

She got in a bear hug from her sister " I'm so proud of you " she said Brittney laughed" thank you " she said Kelly let her down

" Mindy the last one you wanna watch her or take your shower " Kelly asked

" I wanna watch her and talk to her before she go on " Kelly nodded

* * *

Mindy was in the back getting ready doing her warm up dance talking to her self " I got this " she keep saying to her self randy watched her " Mindy you'll do great" he said she nodded and started to jump in place , and the start to stretch Brittney came in the room

"You did great" Mindy said

" thank you , trust me you will do great" Brittney said

She took a deep breath , " I hope so " she said to herself

"Mindy in five" a worker told them

" okay I'm ready " she said

Randy hopped she just calmed down and walked back to his seat with Kelly and Brittney behind him

Layla was talking to Mindy" mid, just give it your all okay" she said Mindy rolled her neck " okay "she said

Layla watched her go on the stage and walked back to her head Mindy looked at randy who smiled and nodded for her she took a deep breath and got on the balance even though she was nervous she forced a smile and did a perfect back flip on the balance and took a deep breath and did a front flip and did her trick and flipped off the balance and smiled everybody was standing clapping for her she looked at the judges and they gave her all 10s she cover her mouth as tears of joy came running down her cheeks they gave her a mic

" thank you soon much " she said she couldn't stop her tears she wiped them as best as she could

" well Mindy I wanna saw you just gave us a ending we will never for get she smiled she couldn't talk she mouthed thank you and ran to the back in Layla arms " good job kiddo" she said Mindy still was in tears she carried Mindy to the locker room

" you did great short stuff" randy said she smiled " thank you "


	12. Chapter 13

**okay this the chapter I was talking about things being big , remember randy is 19 and Kelly 18 there young adults and both living with there dads . Kay ? Alrighty**

* * *

today will be Kelly and randy 3 month anniversary randy had everything special for her they were goin to eat on the beach , watch the sunset and take a walk around town

Kelly was watching reruns of glee until her father came in and sat next to her

" princess can we talk " he asked her she put the TV on pause and looked at him

" look at first when you were dating Randy I thought you were doing it to get under my skin " he said

She nodded " then a month passed I thought it was just to tick me off" he said "then another month passed and I'm starting to think its a phase" he added about to speak again Kelly stopped him by laughing

" all of that is bullshit, I love randy he make me happy " she said he ran his hand over his bold head and signed " Kelly he's pulling you back from your dreams princesses" he said Kelly bit her lip on that one she want to be come a model and got a gig this fall

" what your going to do when you fly out to new York in two months to do that photo shoot" he asked that was a good ass question she don't know

" and what do Randy want to do with his life " He asked

" boxer" she said with her head down

" princess he holding you back " he said Kelly shook her head " no he not " she said " I'm going to do the photo shoot randy gone support me the way I will support him "she said

* * *

randy father called him he walked in the house to find ,his father , Rachel and his mother sitting in the living room waiting for him .

" hey son " bob orton said " have a seat"

Randy did what he was told he took a seat next to his sister who looked mad

" randy ; Kelly is a sweet girl and all " he started randy looked at Rachel who rolled her eyes and shook her head

" tonight we know your 3 month anniversary" he said

" cut the crap dad , and tell me already" randy said now standing up

" i want you to join the police force " he said

" what" randy yelled

" its that or the marines" he said standing up leaving with his mother

Randy left the house this suppose to be special he thought his phone rang it was Kelly he picked up

" hey babe" he said

" randy can we start our anniversary little early , I'm not feeling too good " she said

"Alright , I'll come-" he got cut off

" i'll meet you " She said and hung up

* * *

Randy and Kelly met up had a great time now They were doing there walk around town ,

" you know in 2months I'm going to new York" Kelly said randy stop walking to look at Kelly

" why " he asked

" I got a modeling gig" she said he picked her up and kissed her

"That's great , my dad want me to join the police force or he going to take me to the marines"

" randy that's good " she said cupping his face kissing him

"How about we go in a drive Thur movie" she said he smiled and nodded

They were at the drive in movie , Kelly was trying to think get her mind together she kissed randy letting her tongue explore his mouth he lifted up her shirt and took it off randy stopped" how about we finish this at my house, my parents went out with the officer to get me in " he told her she nodded she backed out the parking lot and drove to his house they got there in 10 minutes and ran up to his room making love 4 times that night Kelly woke up she looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning she kissed randy cheek" I love you" she whispered

And gentle got out his hold she put her clothes back on and wrote Randy note

_Dear Randy; these past three months were the happiest my life , randy if you reading this I might be on my way to new York , they called yesterday and asked if I could come early; I wish I could of told you last night but I just couldn't and I wish you the luck on the police force Randy I can't do long distance relationship ship and you deserve way better 3 xoxo kelly_


	13. Chapter 14

Kelly plane just landed she was looking for her luggage her phone started to ring she looked at the id she answered " hey daddy " she said putting the phone between her ear and neck pulling her suitcase

" hey princess; Alex said that a limo will be waiting for you at slot 9" he said she looked around and saw it and walked to it and the guy took her bags she smiled at him and thanked him before talking back to her dad

" so how everybody " she asked as she sat in the limo

" okay , it feel different without you , Brittany missed you" he told her

" I miss her two "she said she tugged at her bottom lip she wanted to know how was randy

" hey daddy " she said

"Yeah princess"

" have you guys heard or saw from randy " she asked holding her breath waiting for his answer

" no baby " he said she heard the door bell and Mara say she got it

" so are you nervous" he asked her

She chuckled " no daddy why would I be I'm a pro " she said

" that's my girl " he said she could feel him smiling the limo stopped and the guy opened the door for her and handed her her bags " thank you " she told him walking in the building " daddy I'm here I'll call you tonight" she said before hanging up walking to the first desk to a girl that was around her age who was smiling

" how may I help you " she said with a smile still on her face

" I'm kelly Austin" she said and saw the girl eyes lit up

" omg we been waiting for you " she said smiling Kelly just smiled and nodded "you're so much prettier in person" she said to Kelly she just laughed " thank you I think" she said

" okay just go up stairs and turn right" She said kelly smiled and thanked her and made her way up

* * *

randy was reading the note kelly wrote for the tenth time and every time he read it the more pissed he get he pulled out his phone and dialed kelly number it rung a couple times then went to voicemail ; randy cursed under his breath but he hung up and got dressed so he could do his shift at the station he was ready less then 30 minutes he grabbed his keys and went to his car last thing he could do was let kelly get to his mind and fuck up this for him he went into the police station and saw shawn he greeted randy with a handshake

" im glad we could have you randy , we need more younger guys " he said smiling showing his pearly white teeth randy smiled and nodded he tried to be happy and excited but he just couldnt because kelly was on his mind

" thanks sir , its glad to be here " he said they walked to the back it was pretty empty

" so what you really wanted to be " shawn asked

randy looked at him confused but answered anyway " a Boxer " he said

shawn nodded " well i know its not boxing but you'll be fighting a couple guys " shawn said chuckling before continuing " but if you dont like it give it a month , i'll be happy to try to find a boxing thing for you " he said randy smiled

" thanks " he said shawn nodded then one of the officers came in shawn stood up and stood next to him " okay randy , this is going to be your partner Billy , he been with us for 5 years now so your in right hands " he said to randy he nodded

" okay thanks " he said again

" alright come on i have next shift " Billy said walking out randy followed him he handed randy a bullet proof vest randy put it on and they made there way into the car . they were riding around the town and pretty much all day and nothing really popped off which was a good thing randy just wanted to go home and try to call kelly .

* * *

kelly walked in her beautiful hotel room that had a great view of new york she loved it that photoshoot really tired her out she yarned and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower to much things were happening in 24 hours she felt bad she talked to everybpdy about her leaving but randy she left him a note and broke up with him over a note she felt bad she really did love randy but she might have to move here and him in florida trying to start whatever he trying to do she didnt want to stop that and they would barley have time for eachother she's always on the move with the photo shoots they keep her till at least midnight like they did tonight she washed her body and hair and dried her self off and put her pjs on and lay down on the bed and watched re-runs of pretty little liars then he phone started to ring she looked at the caller id and bit her lip before answering but her heart told her too so she did

" kelly "

" randy " she said he didnt sound mad or anything he said her name so calm which she didnt need she needed to be yelled at from randy what she did was wrong they were on the phone silent for a while both trying to figure out what to say to eachother

" randy im sorry " kelly said she felt her eyes burning with tears " i just didnt have the heart to tell you to your face " she said the tears now rolling down her face he just stayed quite still trying to let her words sink in

" kelly you dont even know the pain , and anger you put me through " he said now getting pissed

" ran-" kelly started but randy started talking again

" stop the shit kelly , " he said chuckling " you know everybody got to hear it from you but me , i got a fucking note " he said laughing coldly " then you you have the nerve to say these was the happiest 3 months in your life , it could of been longer but you wanted to fucking end because you cant do long distance relationship , you havent even tried ; but you know what kelly i wish you luck on your little model thing go great for you , love you " he said hanging up the phone kelly just broke down in tears she cried herself to sleep .

* * *

okay thats it :) i might not update in a while though because school staring back and trying to keep everything on track ; highschool sucks lol okay what you guys think should happen next ; and people who crying kelly and randy ARE getting back together just not yet ;)


	14. Chapter 15

randy dodged a bullet and yelled " what the fuck " he said shooting at the guy that they been trying to catch for weeks now he was raping girls all ages and killing them and he wasn't going down with out a fight randy rolled over to the car and wiped the sweat off his forehead he got up and shot at the guy and missed he cursed at his self , and took a deep breath and looked over at his partner bill who was down and getting medical help he had to handle this his self until he get back up he thought he could get a good shot from the other side of the car he ran but not fast enough he felt a bullet go through his vest and hit his chest it didnt hit his heart he know that but he was loosing lot of blood and feeling woozy and the first person that came to mind was ' Kelly ' the girl he loved more than anything and she broke up with him over a note he felt him self getting lifted up to an ambulance

" randy , stay with us okay " the guy said trying to keep him breathing

" Kelly " randy said before he pasted out .

* * *

Kelly and eve was shopping all day Kelly was happy that her cousin flew out here to see her and spend time with her she barley had time for herself anymore they made it to Kelly penthouse Kelly needed her mind took off things and she knew it but she couldnt stop thinking about the conversation her and randy had five weeks ago she cant believe she went that long with out seeing or hearing from him it was killing her and right when she and eve walked in her penthouse Kelly got a gut feeling something was wrong with randy she wanted to call him but he could still be pissed at her eve knew something was wrong with her cousin and she knew it was about randy

" Kelly just call him " eve said ; her and john went over to see randy lots and he just not even his self all he do is be at the station or taking more shifts just to get his mind off things he needed her as much as she needed him eve turned on the tv and the news was on

" Randy orton , and Bill White got shot , from the shoot out today from Florida " the reporter said Kelly head shot up and she bit her lip no not her randy he wouldn't leave her right ? she ran to her phone and called randy phone and it went straight to voicemail she called rachel and her phone went straight to voice mail she called randy father he answered

" hello " he said

" how is he , is he okay , please tell me he's alive " he said shooting questions with her voice cracking she heard him sign at the end of the phone

" um he died and they brought him back to life , right now he's in a coma and there waiting on him to wake up ." he said kelly felt her eyes burning with tears , she been doing this alot lately crying she dropped the phone and feel to her knees eve pulled her into a hug

" it's all my fought i shouldn't never left him but i did " she cried randy father heard her she just felt bad for the poor girl he just hung up eve rubbed her back with tears in her eyes she kissed Kelly head and moved her blonde curls out her face stroking her face

" Kelly what he say " she said scared of her answer

" he died they brought him back now he's in a coma " she said crying harder then she stopped and got up and start throwing clothes in bags she had to get back to randy he needed her more then anything and she need him eve knew what her cousin was doing she wiped her tears and called her uncle telling him that they were coming home using the private jet he understood and hung up eve got off the phone to find Kelly on the phone

" look alex i know were doing the shoot tomorrow for the clothes but its a family thing i need to get back to Florida " she said

" okay thank you " she said hanging up her phone and grabbing her bags

" come on eve " she said walking out her penthouse .

* * *

rachel was practicing with the girls when she saw her mother come in with red puffy eyes she ran over to her mother

" mom whats wrong " she asked now all the little girls was watching on

" ra-randy he's been shot and now in a coma " she said rachel dropped to her knees and starting crying like a little baby this was her biggest fear to loose her favorite bother and now it was happening she knew they shouldn't let randy join the police force it was there fault brittney was confused and walked over to rachel and hugged her

" whats a coma " she asked rachel

rachel calmed down a bit before answering " when someone go to sleep for a little while or a long time and can or dont wake up " she said wiping her tears Brit let it sink in before tears burn through her eyes she shook her head no

" kelly , do kelly know " Brit asked and looked back and forth to the both and they didnt know " kelly have to know kelly can fix this " she screamed rachel pulled her into a hug rocking her telling her its going to be okay Maddy was crying silently to herself randy helped her with the balance

" rachel , we have to go " her mother said helping her daughter up with tears of her own rachel let go of brittnay and had someone fill in for her and her and her mother ran to the car to hurry to get to the hospital

* * *

randy just saw everything him and kelly been through with when he helped her at the club to when she asked him to come over , to when they went to the mall and her and Brittney had him carrying there millions of bags , his life kinda flashed through his head then he heard crying her was wondering who it was he couldnt open his eyes , move his arms or legs then her heard the person talk it was his little sister rachel it killed him to know she was hurting he listen to her

" randy this is all daddy fought he shouldnt have made you join the force if he didnt me and you would be at home watching tv , or playing a game , but no he always have to fuck up shit dont he " she said with tears he felt a teardrop on his hand

" the girls , are hoping you feel better and brittnay and maddy are a mess the most i think there coming by later , brittney was talking about kelly could fix this ; but i dont think so we havent heard her from in 5 hours either so i dont know if she know or not , um you been in here for 5 hours if you wanted to know the doctor said you could or should be able to hear us " she said then she laughed " its weird talking to you with out you saying something smart back " she said randy chuckled " randy please dont leave me " she said he felt her lips on his cheek and heard the door close she must left he .

then he heard the door open again " hey randy ; its Brit and maddy " he heard brit say he smiled but his face was just plain

" um i wanted to start off by you look nasty " she said and her and maddy start giggling he loved hearing them laugh he chuckled his self " we missed you at the gym , you never around anymore ; your always working but we understand we see you in the cop car at the park ; we know you be watching out for us " he heard maddy say he smiled thats true thats why he wanted that shift so he could make sure them and the other girls were safe

" i be wanting to go but maddy scared of your partner the bold scary one " she said giggling

" brit you werent suppose to tell him that " she said and they started laughing he laughed his self and shook his head

" okay randy we have to go bye " maddy said kissing his cheek

" yeah bye ; we love you randy " brit said kissing his cheek and he heard the door close

he truly did love them two little girls they reminded him of rachel maddy the shy side of rachel and Brit the more wild side of rachel

* * *

kelly and eve walked in the hospital lobby and everybody looked at her she didnt know if they were shocked or didnt want her there she walked over and brittney hugged her " i missed you so much " she said kelly laughed

" i missed you as much " she said kissing her head standing up and rachel was the next one to tackle her with a hug she felt her tears on her shirt kelly tried to blink away her tears but it made them roll down her cheeks

" im so glad you here " she said looking into kelly blue eyes kelly smiled

" glad to be back " she said biting her lip rachel let go of her and bob and clarie hugged her happy to see her aswell and then cody , john and ted hugged her she smiled at how much she was missed then layla gave her a hug she talked to them for a while and when she did she asked " were randy room " she asked

" i'll walk her " rachel said they walked down the hall and stopped at 213 kelly took a deep breath before going in and seeing a deadless randy made her wanna cry even more she closed the door behind her

she wiped the tears from her eyes " randy im soooo sorry , i swear i came here as fast as i could i know this is my fault i shouldnt even went to new york i should of been here with you ,and the people that love me but i went to new york and left you guys " she said sobbing sitting on the chair next to bed randy was listening he felt bad

" kelly baby its okay " he yelled but the words wouldnt come out his mouth

" i dont know what to do , you need to wake up " she said getting up and punching his chest letting out all her frustration and she started yelling at the lifeless randy " Wake up randy , i swear to god " she said hitting him more crying harder then she felt strong arms around her and she knew they were johns she pounded on his chest crying " why wont he wake up " she said putting her head into john chest crying he stroked her hair shhing her

" kelly its okay " he said she pushed him away and went back to randy side " randy i want you back ; come back to me , to your mom and dad , to brittney , to rachel to everybody even our baby " she said sobbing on his chest more and john stood there and shock randy was shocked as well

* * *

haha yea i know lots of tears and randy in a coma and in his mind he hear and can talk back but his body wont let it happen so yeah ; how you think of that she have a little baby growing inside of her :) ? now i know LOTS of you guys are happy because lots of you wanted a baby :) a little Randy Jr ? but hey who knows what she'll have its up to randy sperm lol


	15. Chapter 16

Layla and eve walked in Randy room to see Kelly holding his hand and her head is laying on the bed and her blonde curls are everywhere Kelly been like that for the past 5 weeks now her little bump is showing everybody been worried about Kelly because 5 weeks ago Rachel , Her parents , John , Eve and Layla found out she was carrying randys baby . Kelly haven't left this room and it was unhealthy for her and the baby layla went to the other side of the bed and touched Kelly arm to wake her she lifted her head up quick

" randy " she said raspy because of her not speaking

" no baby , it's me and eve " layla said to the blonde girl

Kelly looked at them " what do you guys want " she asked which came out rude

" Kelly you need to — "

Kelly cut off eve from speaking " im not leaving this room till randy wake's up " she said crossing her arms around her chest like a little child

" kelly , its not healthy for you which means it's not healthy for the baby ," Layla said kelly went to speak and eve stopped her

" kelly you're being very self-fish ; you need to eat real food instead of the cafe junk , you need to really rest instead of sleeping in these chairs " eve said now crossing her arms around her chest she looked at Kelly and saw how her face soften she was now in mommy mode thinking about her baby she moved her hands from the bed to her little baby bump she tugged on her bottom lip she nodded her head

" i guess you guys are right " she said looking down at her tummy were her and randy baby were layla looked at eve and smiled she knew eve would get to Kelly

" okay hunny , we are treating you and your little one to lunch " layla said grabbing her hand kelly looked at her bestfriend and cousin then a randy she got loose from layla

" randy , i'll be back in 2 days i promise " she said kissing his lips and walking out with Layla and Eve

* * *

rachel was having her afternoon jog like she always do when she stressed out these past weeks have been to much on the 17 year old she hit something hard she thought it was a tree or something she rubbed her head " ow " she said

" im so sorry " she heard she looked up and saw a guy like 2 feet taller then her with green guys , light brown hair which had a nice look to it he had a brown tan like randy and he was HOT she lost words at how cute he was

" erm - um yeah it's okay " she said now realizing he didnt have a shirt on and had a six pack she licked her lips and turned her head from staring she pointed behind him feeling her self blush at his glaze on her " im just going to keep walking " she said jogging away but felt her self being turned around he smirked at her

" my name's Erin " he said looking at her she had on black shorts and a pink tank top

she raised her eyebrows at him and smiled " im Rachel " she said

" a beautiful name for a beautiful girl " he said which made rachel cheeks turn bright pink she tugged on her lower lip

" thank you " she said smiling looking him in the eyes they stayed there staring at eachother for a while it would of been longer if Rachel phone didnt start ringing " sorry "she said pulling her phone out the back pocket of her shorts and answered " Hello " she said

" Rachel wanna come out to lunch with me , Kelly , And Layla " she heard eve on the other end " were going to be at THE SPOT" she said the SPOT was the new teen hang out the build a month ago Rachel looked at Erin " yeah i'll be their order for me " she said hanging up looking at Erin who eyes never left her

" you boyfriend " he asked she chuckled softly

" i dont have a boyfriend " she said playful rolling her eyes he chuckled at her and shook his head " but i have to go i'll see you around Erin " she said about to walk away and once again was pulled back he handed her a piece of paper " call me sometime " he said winking at her jogging off Rachel smiled and jogged her way to her house to get ready to meet at the SPOT with eve , layla and Kelly

* * *

Eve , Layla and Kelly was talking when they saw rachel come in with a pink sundress that really looked pretty on her with a stupid smile on her face looking at her phone the girls looked at eachother they knew what that smile was ' she got a crush ' they all smiled at her when she sat down

" hey guys " she said putting her phone to the side looking at the three weird who were giving her dumb found smiles she rolled her eyes

" what " she said as the waiter brought their food

" oh nothing " eve said smiling taking a bite of her french fries

rachel nodded and took a bite of her pizza then it was Kelly turn to speak

" other then your new crush " Kelly said which made rachel choke on her pizza which made the girls laugh

" so who is he " Layla asked rachel bit her lip she loved these three girls they are like 3 older sisters she always wanted she smiled

" pft . who is who " she said looking around not wanting to look at the three stares they were giving her

" okay whatever you say ." eve said

" you know we should have a girl night out tonight " the pregnant teen said taking a sip of her fruit punch

the other three girls nodded

* * *

A/N ; _i thought maybe it was time for Rachel to get her a little boyfriend or crush or whatever you wanna call him ;) _

_like i said before maybe kelly will have a boy maybe not ; it's up to randy sperm i was thinking maybe it's time for randal to wake up what you think randal _

_Randy ; YES i miss my Baby kelly _

_Me ; haha be a good boy and maybe :) _

_Randy ; flick me off and walk away _

_Me ; you shouldnt do that to the writer of the story ! Randal _


	16. Chapter 17

_ A/N ; okay so i got lots of feedback :) so im skipping some months ; now kelly is 7 months pregnant ! enjoy :)_

__kelly walked in randy room he still havent woken up she was starting to loose hope that he'll ever wake up but she couldnt her heart kept telling her he was going to wake up she sat next to him and licked her lips before speaking

" hey randy , me and the baby is okay , but i think im a little big but your mom and maria said its because im really small " she said looking at her tummy " everybody want me to see what the gender is but i really want you to be there , and im starting to wonder if your going to be woke during the birth " she said tearing up again " randy baby please wake up " she said holding his hand and and kissed it " im guessing you want an update rachel still talking to erin , and you dont have to worry about him when you wake up because john and cody got in to brother mode " she said rolling her eyes chuckling remember the night

_erin , john ,kelly , eve , layla and cody was in the Orton's living room waiting on Rachel to come down she wanted to do her own make-up and hair they all were just sitting in silence till john broke the silences _

_" were you from " john asked rudely which earned a smack from eve and kelly who was on both sides of him _

_" erm cail" he said _

_john nodded " look kid , let me tell you Rachel is our little sister " he said pointing to himself and cody " we were your age once and she come back to me saying you tried to force her or try to make her do anything you wont see next year got it " john said with a stern voice erin nodded quickly showing he was scared _

_" y-y-yes sir " he spit out john smiled he glad he made the boy scared _

_" good " he said _

__kelly chuckled " Erin is still scared of john " she said and felt the baby kick

" this baby is going to be a football player or cheerleader it have one hell of a kick " she said

" daddy finally accept the baby being yours " she said then her phone beeped

" well i have to go , love you " she said kissing her lifeless boyfriend

* * *

Rachel and Erin was at the SPOT they been on lots of dates he still havent asked rachel to be his girlfriend which was confusing her but she really didnt need a boyfriend yet her brother was in a coma , she still the coach for the girls and still take classes herself , it was to much she didnt have time for a boyfriend and erin knew that how busy she was and she was only free on weekends and late at nights which they talk on the phone till both of them fall asleep he grabbed her hand

" what time you have to be at the gym " he asked she looked at her phone

" half an hour " she said biting on her lower lip

he nodded " well im just lucky i get this hour with you " he said leaning over the table to put a soft kiss on her lips she smiled she was lucky to have him he made her forget about everything with randy being in the coma to just life when she's with him she feel like it's just them and only them he was driving her crazy these past 7 months they been talking to each other he just blew her away and erin was over heels for rachel he havent known her that long but he'll do anything for her just to see her smile she was about to kiss him when her phone rung it was kelly

" yes " she answered and didnt hear a response she began to worry

" kelly " she heard sniffing like crying

" rachel , randy " she couldnt get it out

rachel stood up " whats wrong with randy " she asked her brother girlfriend

" he's awake " she said crying of joy rachel felt tears burning through her eyes and let them slip

" im on my way " she said hanging up covering her mouth to soften the sobs erin pulled her into a hug she cried into his chest he kissed her head

" sweetie whats wrong " he asked

" randy he woke " she said smiling he wiped her tears for her and landed a soft peck on her lips again

" what are we waiting for lets go see him " he said she smiled and pulled him out the spot to his car

* * *

randy smiled down at kelly who was laying on his chest still crying softly he kissed her head then her lips which he missed so much then he saw rachel walk in with this guy who had a brown tan green eyes and his hair was like cody's like he must of been the guy that rachel been messing around with erin she ran over to him

" omg , randy your awake " she said smiling

" flesh and all " he said he still had jokes everybody was sitting there feeling randy in what was happening for the pass 7 months it was getting late and everybody left but kelly , rachel and erin who never left rachel side randy eyed the two in the chair talking to eachother he really didnt like the idea of letting his baby sister date , he just wasnt sure about it he felt like he was going to loose her she wasnt going to need him anymore he knew it wasnt gone happen but he still didnt like it if she's happy he's happy but he'll break that boy neck if he hurt his baby sister he brought his attention to his girlfriend who was playing with his fingers he looked at her baby bump

" so know that im awake , wanna see what were having " he said kissing her again she smiled and nodded

" in the morning we can see " she suggested he nodded and kissed her again

" if i could kiss you all day i really would " he said kissing her again she giggled softly

" i love you randy " she said

" i love you too kelly " he looked her in the eyes " so what happen to your modeling gig , you never talked about it " he said she smiled they want me to do mommy and me so when im 9 months im going to fly back to new york to do a photo shot and a couple when the baby is born " she said looking him in the eyes he nodded " so your planning on moving back there " he asked her she bit her lip

she shook her head " it really wasnt apart of my plan , i want our baby to be born and raised here " she said smiling

he smiled at her " but you cant just stop what you love " he said looking at her

" dont worry im not , there going to send me to another modeling company " she said know he was confused

" why didnt you do that anyway " he asked

" because i wanted to be with new york and they wanted me so i kinda just took it , they wanted me here but i wanted to do something new i guess. " she said he nodded

he looked at rachel who head was on erin shoulder and they were still talking " Rachel " he said her name her head shot right up and looked at her older brother " you two should be getting home it's late " he said she nodded and stood up with erin right by her side

" erin , you keep her safe you hear " he said he nodded

" yes sir " he said randy chuckled

" im not john you dont have to call me sir , call me randy " he said erin chuckled and nodded

" thanks " he said and looking at rachel " ready " he asked her she nodded

" can you give us a min " she asked her nodded

" i'll be outside " he said walking out closing the door behind him when rachel heard the door click she randy over to randy and kissed his cheek so many times saying thank you

" omg , john scared the shit out of him , you just made things ten time's better " she said he and kelly chuckled she blew them both a kiss and walked out the room .

* * *

Randy and Kelly was in the room to see the sex of the baby doctor put the

gel on kelly baby bump it was really cold she jumped at how cold it was then before there ears they heard the heart beat and kelly smiled this wasnt her first one she had 3 before check ups for the baby kelly could see the excitement and randy eyes she smiled at him the doctor keep running the meter thing on her tummy then they heard another heart beat randy looked confused and so did kelly

" Kelly and Randy you guys are having twins " she said smiling kelly was shock and randy was just happy this will be the first he'll be for his child isobel he missed 6 months which she is one now

" sex " kelly asked

" you have a little boy " she said looking at the screen to the other one " and a little girl " she said smiling .

" i knew i was too big for 7 months " kelly said " why didnt the other doctor didnt see the other baby " she asked

" well im guessing the girl was behind the boy like she was at first ; she seem like she been doing that alot " she said

" i cant wait to tell everybody " randy said kelly just smiled at him she didnt really care there both health is all that mattered

" kelly since this is your first time carrying twins i want you off your feet as possible ," she said kelly nodded

" alright " she said

" take care " she said walking out

kelly wiped the gel off her tummy

" well i'll call rachel to get everybody over my parents house " he said

" thank you for making me a daddy " he said kissing her

" thank you for making me a mommy " she said rachel answered the phone

" rach ; we got the results have everybody at the house " he said

" okay " she said hanging up


	17. Chapter 18

everybody was looking at randy and kelly they were sitting in silence

" so princess are you guys gone tell up why we are here " Austin asked

kelly opened her mouth to speak " we are not having a baby " she said then got cut off by brittnay

" so your just fat " she asked kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head

" no , were having two babies " she said and they all smiled and was happy and hugged the couple

" so when you ready to go shopping " mara asked

" i dont even know never thought of it " she said

" omg , now we can plan a baby shower " Layla said happy since she was the godmother she would be planning it and all

kelly laughed and nodded " i guess so " she said smiling

" when though next week " she asked kelly shook her head no

" i can't because i got to go back to new york and sell my penhouse , and get my things from there also sign my papers " she said she looked at randy who looked like he was unsure

" how about you keep then penhouse , and like every week of summer we could go up there with the kids and everyone " randy suggested kelly nodded

" sound good to me "she said

" yeah lay , you'll love it " eve said kelly laughed and rolled her eyes .

* * *

Kelly groaned as she felt a burn in her throat and ran to the bathroom to let out the pizza they had lastnight she felt her randy rubbing on her back trying to smooth her she finally stop and brushed her teeth she turned to look at randy who was giving her his famous smirk she crossed her arms around her chest and tilted her head

" what you smirking at Orton " she asked with a smirk of her own

he chuckled and shook his head walking out the bathroom with kelly behind him she looked at the time and went to her closet to look for something to wear randy sat on the bed watch her go into the walk-in closet he saw her walk out with a pink flora sundress and walk in the bathroom.

* * *

Brittney was sitting at the table with her head in the palm of her hand looking at the tv that was playing a re-run of Glee she watched Rachel and Erin walk in sitting at the table looking at her

" morning Brit " Rachel said

" morning " the little blonde said with out taking her eyes off the tv

" so how you sleep " Erin asked her

" okay " she said still looking at the tv

" you okay " Rachel asked the 6 year old worried about her

" yeah , it's just when the twins get here kelly and randy barley gone be around anymore " she said looking at her hands that were on the table

rachel moved next to her " aw sweetie , im pretty sure they will , they dont even have a house yet " she pointed out

Brittney look at her " here , in New york " she said rachel got quite what if they did want to move here

" they wouldnt do that , they'll want the twins to be with us there family " she told her which made brittney smile a little

" thanks rachel " she said

" anytime , now what about me , you and Erin go out and do anything you wanna do " she said to Brittney who tapped her finger on her chin thinking which made Erin chuckled

" um how about shopping , gym and the zoo " she said hopping off the stool she was on rachel chuckled and looked at Erin

" you okay with shopping , gym and the zoo " she asked

he smiled " as long as we see the Tigers " he said

brittney cheered and smiled at the couple " so you two ready " she asked they nodded she smiled right when they were about to walk out kelly and randy came down

" were you three going " kelly asked

" Shopping , Gym , and zoo so erin and I can see the tigers " Brittney giggledkelly laughed at her little sister " okay have fun then " she said as her and randy walked out the house

* * *

kelly and randy made it to the building kelly modeled for she had to sign her release papers so she could switch over to the company in florida she walked in hand and hand with randy they made it to the front desk to find the perky dirty blonde girl that always happy to see kelly she looked up and her eyes just lit up she ran around the counter and hugged kelly who hugged her back she smiled for the girl

" Kelly your back " she said smiling at kelly not even notice randy

the blonde shook her head no " im not im here to sign my release papers " she said you could she the ashley was sad she awwed and hugged kelly

" your going to be missed " she said letting go kelly smiled then looked at randy

" this is my boyfriend randy " Kelly said Ashley smiled at randy and waved he nodded at her

" Why you leaving " she asked kelly

" im pregnant " she said chuckling thinking it was noticeable she looked at the young mother and gasped

" congrats " she said looking back and forth to randy and kelly

" thank you " they said together Ashley made her way over to the desk and made a phone call upstairs to tell kelly was here

" well he's ready for you kell's " she said to kelly who smiled and went into to the elevator

" wow kellys your really loved here " randy said she chuckled and kissed him on the lips .

* * *

Rachel , Erin and Brittney just left the mall and was making there way to the zoo Brittney who was so excited and wasnt afraid to show it

" are you excited Erin " she asked looking at him

he smiled at her " trilled " he said jumping up and down with her

rachel laughed the the two and shook her head " okay children were here " she said as the cab stopped she payed and got out with Brittney and Erin following behind her

" lets go look at the panda bears " Rachel said

" fine " Erin and Brittney said "but next were going to see the tigers " Brittney said

" gotcha " Rachel said

* * *

" Kelly were going to miss you " Alex said hugging Kelly  
letting go of her looking at randy " you better take good care of my second daughter and my grandchildrens " he said point to randy smiling

" i will sir " he said smiling kelly smiled and wrapped her arms around randy and layed her head on his chest Alex looked at his watch " well i got a couple girls coming in in a few so you crazy kids go enjoy new york " he said kelly and randy laughed

" okay and dont worry when the twins are 4 months old were flying back out here for your mommy and me " she said walking to the door

he smiled " alrighty " he said watching the couple leave kelly and randy got into the elevator Kelly took randy hands and locked it with hers and looked at him

" I love you " she said to him

**A/N : i know i havent been updating thats because i havent really got reviews so i guess you guys not interested in it anymore so it will end sorter then planned and PLUS i have another story that will be out when im done with this and the Real Her , and the title is ' Internet Love ' (: thats all you guys get from me now so be looking out for that . **


	18. Chapter 19

kelly plotted on the coach next to randy put her head on the back of the coach she was tired she been with the girls all day shopping for the twins and also for the baby shower randy kissed her forehead

" baby go take a nap " he said to her she groaned

" can i lay here please " she said with her eyes still closed randy knew was tired out and picked her up taking her to his room right when her head hit his pillow she was knocked out he kissed her and turned on the ceiling fan because kelly get's hot in her sleep he closed the door and walked down stairs to see His mother , Rachel , Eve , Layla , and Brittney bringing in baby stuff and behind them is john and erin bringing in carseats , and cribs he shook his head the twins were going to be spoiled

" so were is kelly " eve said

" sleep you guys tired her out " he said sitting down Brittney sat next to him laying her head on randy arm

" they tired me out too " she said and yarned and closed her eyes randy shook his head and picked her up and took her to the guest room which they turned into her room he walked down stairs were layla ,eve , john ,rachel , his mother , and erin was sitting in the living room he walked in and sat in the love seat

" i've been thinking " he start and everybody start to look at him " i want to ask kelly to marry me " he said

rachel smiled screamed which all them told her to be quite " sorry " she said smiling " i cant believe this yes you two are made for eachother " she said smiling harder Eve and layla rolled there eyes at the 17 year old

" yes " they said at the same time randy smiled

" how should i do it " he asked

rachel eyes lit up and stood up " on a beach " she said

he shook his head " no that happen to much kelly's smart she'll know something up " he said

" a boat " eve suggested

' no " he said thinking

" damn randy then what " she asked who ignored her

" hot air ballon " rachel asked randy shook his head no and stood up and put his leather jacket on

" i got it " he said before walking out the house

* * *

kelly woke up she looked at the clock it was 6 she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yarned and started walking down the stairs she heard talking she followed the voices and saw everybody she looked around they stop talking and looked at her she knew something was wrong she felt the tears burning in her eyes

" were randy " she asked and everybody looked at eachother and randy mother started crying again " i said were is randy " she said louder she watched rachel walking over to her and hug her " randys dead" she said in a whisper

kelly shot up and looked around she was sweating she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she looked around at the clock it was 7 she been sleep for 3 hours she got out the bed and made her way downstairs were she heard people talking she took a deep breath before going into the living room were everybody was she closed her eyes and she heard everybody stop talking she opened her eyes and she didnt see randy so it wasnt a dream she felt tears running down her cheek she feel to her knees

" omg it wasnt a dream " she screamed and started hitting the floor john was the first to get to the blonde girl she hugged iinto his shirt like he was gone vanish in thin air " kelly whats wrong " he said in her ear she just shook her head crying harder she was about to say something then the door opened and randy was walking in he saw kelly and john he rushed over to his Pregnant girlfriend

" baby whats wrong " he asked she pulled her face from john chest and looked at randy she touched his face " randy " she whispered he nodded and she flew in his arms he hugged her tightly

" i had a dream that you d-d-died and i didnt wanna loose you a second time " she cried

randy looked at the people in room who looked worried for the teen girl he rocked her

" baby stop crying its not good for the baby's you wanna go back to sleep " he asked her she shook her head

" no everytime i go to sleep you die in my dreams it always different " she said

" im not going nowhere " he said she shook her head and cried till she fell asleep in his arms he picked her up about to lay her down on the coach but her eyes shot open

" please dont leave " she cried

he nodded and hold her she was grabbing his jacket for poor life everybody was looking at him

" what am i going to do " randy said looking at kelly he was thinking out loud

" just be there for her " eve said looking at her cousin

randy nodded " well goodnight guys " he said still carrying a sleep kelly .

* * *

**A/N ; i know short chapter i was at complete writers block it took me a week to think of something . ._. so what you guys think of kelly nightmares ? and i hear wedding bells (: but maybe not soon so review . please tell me what you guys think should happen because it would really help . **

**ALSO i wanted to let you guys this year might be my lastyear on fan fiction because next year im turning 16 i know stupid reason but i barley have time to write now and im 14 what if i really dont have time when im 16 BUT im also going to see if my co-writter now can fill and write for me when im out but she's also busy so i need a co-writer if you interested PM me and please you have to be trustworthy because i will be giving you my password to update . so just wanted to get that off my chest . alrighty bye till i get the chance to update again .**


	19. Chapter 20

**sorry to break it to you guys :/ but this story only have 1 chapter left and i might post it tonight ; it's just im not feeling the story anymore and i feel like i can never think of things for it here it go .**

* * *

kelly woke up she felt randy arms on her stomach were there unborn child were who would be welcoming into the world anytime now she was now 9 months pregnant she looked at her ring finger and saw the engagement ring randy gave her 3 months ago the decided to wait till the twins were born and they picked out names ' Madison Grace Orton and Randy Keith Orton jr ' her life felt so unreal if anybody told her 2 years ago she would be marrying and having twins by randy orton she would laugh in there face and walk away but she learned anything can happen she turned over in randy arms now she was facing him he was sleeping peaceful she kissed his lips

" kel's go back to sleep " he mumbled with his eyes still closed she giggled and saw a small smirk creep on his face he opened his eyes and now his blue eyes were meeting her baby blue ones

" why you up so early " he asked looking pass her to see it was only 5 in the morning

" the baby's think i need to be up " she whispered tracing his jaw line with her fingers he chuckled and brought his face to her stomach

" madison and randy please let mommy sleep so daddy can sleep " he said she smacked his hand and he laughed bringing his face to hers kissing her " i love you kelly " he said she smiled and kissed him

" i love you two " she said yawning randy smiled at her and kissed her forehead

" lets get back to sleep " he said she nodded and closed her eyes .

* * *

Rachel and Erin was on the coach cuddling watching tv he was playing with her long hair looking at her while her attention was on the tv, Brittany and Mindy ran down the stairs with shorts and a sports bar and their jackets on and stood infront the couple smiling sweetly at them erin chuckled

" how can we help you " he asked looking at the six year olds they smiled and sat by him

" would one of you like to drop us off at the gym " Brittany asked

" Because kelly's pregnant and all then randy all taking care of her " Mindy added on

rachel and erin chuckled " alright lets go " Rachel said getting up with erin while the girls ran to the car

" randy were gone " rachel yelled up the stairs and her and erin walked out to go chill at the gym with the girls

* * *

Eve John and layla and Cody were all having breakfest together they were all laughing

" you know i thought Layla was going to be the first to get pregnant " eve said layla faked gasped then laughed

" but i cant believe randy settling down " cody said looking at the bunch " any of us really he added " randy , john , and cody had there shares when it came to onenight stands .

" glad you guys changed " Eve said laughing softly

" tonight all of us should just hang out " john said

" what you mean all of us " cody asked

" us four , Randy , Kelly , Erin , Rachel , Brittany , and Mindy " john said " no telling when the twins wanna come to the world and you know when they do kelly and randy gone be so busy and they got there own house which they gone move in when the twins are born so why not spend time together " he said they all nodded

" wow john that was the smartest thing i heard come out your mouth in years " cody said and everybody laughed while john mumbled something under his breath .

* * *

Everybody was talking about memories and laughing enjoying eachother company until kelly felt her legs wet and realized her water just broke

" guys i think the twins are ready to come " she said in pain randy jumped up and rushed to kelly side

" brittany go get the bag's that in our closet on the left " she nodded and ran upstairs and ran back down with the twin baby bags

" Eve , Layla , and Rachel you guys come with me and Mindy , Brittany , Erin , and cody ride with john " randy said picking up kelly rushing to the car putting her in the backseat with layla and rachel while eve tried to keep randy calm and breathing in the front seat

* * *

a couple hours later Madison Grace Orton was 8oz 6pounds and randy Keith Orton jr who was 7 and 9pounds randy was born first and is older then madison by 4 seconds they both are very healthy Randy had dirty blonde hair , and blue eyes looking alot like randy but Madison had Blonde hair and a little brown and had blue greens eyes like her mommy did when she was a baby and looked alot like randy also everybody was looking at them in awe and everybody didnt want to leave the room because the twins were that cute kelly smiled at randy who smiled back

" i love you kelly " he said kissing her

" i love you too randy " she said

**_okay so the next chapter is five years later _**

**_i wanted to thank everybody who read this story and who helped me with ideas thank you this is my first story i really completed ; hopefully the last chapter will be up sometime this week ._**


	20. Chapter 21

**before i even wanted to start i wanted to say thank you to everyone that read this story ; and stuck through it and thank you to the people that might be reading it now and just got to the last chapter thank you **

* * *

_5 years later _

" Daddy " Madison yelled running down the hall as fast as her little legs could hugging her father who been on the road for a month now he scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her little arms his neck tightly and kissed her head dropping his bag at the door walking in the house a little more closing the door with his 4 and half daughter in his arms who didn't want to let him go he didnt say nothing till he met her blue eyes like her mothers " i missed you " she said smiling showing her teeth he kissed her forehead

" i missed you two princess " he said putting her down going down to her level

" were mommy and RJ " he asked noticing the house was quite

" pa pa picked me and Auntie Brittney up from gymnastics while mommy is getting RJ and Justin from football practice " the 4 year old said filling in her father she missed

" Madi ," Brittney yelled from upstairs

" yes " madison said you heard brittney walked down the stairs " ready for" she smiled and ran down the stairs to give randy a hug randy smiled and hugged the eleven year old they always been close and they got closer she pulled away with a big smile on her face

" i thought you didnt come back till next week " she said

he smiled and looked at the two girls " well i heard my all my princess wanted for her birthday was for her daddy to be home so , i made it happen " he said smiling at the his daughter who look so much like her mother he already knew him and RJ gone have to break a couple boys neck if they hurt maddy but she was gone be a little heartbreaker.

" and then RJ tackled Erin " they heard Justin John and eve son who is three about to be four in three months a 23 kelly came in her hair was notwto her chest and her hair was in curls she had on white shorts and a pink tie shirt with boots randy was staring at her in awe they've been married for 4 years and everytime he saw her he feel back in love with her kelly saw randy and smiled and ran to him hugging him giving him a sweet soft kiss

" i missed you " she said hugging him again Randy finally chased after his dream when kelly and hisself didnt want to live off there parents money anymore so randy became a professional boxer who traveled and kelly was still a model so they were bringing in good money to support there family .

" i missed you two baby " he said kissing her head RJ ran to his dad and hugged him " dad you here for our party " he said excited

" sure am " he said kissing his son head too .

* * *

It was time for the twin party Maddy had a hello kitty theme while RJ had a Football theme everybody was at the Orton's backyard waiting for the twins to come down who haven't came down yet so kids were in the big backyard playing with the playset and grownups were talking to kelly and randy said how nice the party was they smiled and thanked everybody Mindy came down and pulled kelly to the side

" we have a problem upstairs " she whispered kelly looked at the adults and smiled and told them she'll be right back and went up the stairs with Mindy they walked in Maddy room to find her in her outfit and her arms crossed and her hair undid her and Brittney having a stare down

" i dont want it like that " she said bitterly and Brittney was getting irritated so kelly got by her daughter side

" what's the matter Maddy " she asked

" I want my hair curled " she said then looked at brittney " not no stupid two ponytails " she said giving brittney her glare she got from her daddy

" woah down tiger " randy said walking in the room sitting next to kelly who took a deep breath

" okay get me the curlers " she said to her daughter who smiled and ran to the bathroom to get the curlers

" wow she act like you " randy said smiling which earned a playful hit on his chest from kelly he chuckled and the now five year old came in with the curlers and her older twin brother

" can i go down " RJ asked " Maddy taking for ever " he said looking at his sister

" no im not " she said glaring at him too

" yes you are " he said glaring back at her

Madison got in his face and RJ got in her's

" no im not " she growled

" you are to " he growled they were about to go at it the randy pulled Madison away by picking her up he chuckled

" okay no more wrestling and boxing for you two and RJ yes go down stairs please " he said to his five year old son who smiled and ran down stairs randy sat Madison down " okay go let mommy curl your hair so you can go to your party " he said she sat between her mommy legs and let kelly curl her hair when she was done

" alrighty princess you ready to party " Kelly asked her daughter who nodded happily " alright come on " she said holding out her hand for the child to take which she did and they went downstairs with Randy , Brittney , and Mindy following them

" hey kelly and happy birthday bunny " john said smiling at the mother and daughter who looked alot like eachother

" johnny your back " Madison said jumping up and john caught her hugging her john been gone for three months he travel with WWE so he's never home either the WWE treating him just great

" yeah i couldnt miss my favorite bunny birthday " he said to her which made her giggle

" im your only bunny " she said giggling cutely john smiled and kissed her nose and put her down he hugged kelly who hugged him back

" we missed you " she said kissing him on the cheek

" i missed you guys too , and if sorry if there be reporters on your front lawn they do that alot " he said

which made her laugh " yeah they was on our lawn all yesterday and this morning for randy but they left i think " she said now it was john turn to laugh he nodded she smiled then Layla who was a hairstyles and the best in florida and owned her own salon joined them with Ted who is a football player they smiled at the two

" they grown up so fast i swear it was like yesterday we was in the hospital room adoring them " layla said

" yeah " ted agreed

kelly smiled at her friends and saw Erin and Rachel come in the backyard and was greeted by the twins when they left they came over to Kelly , Layla , John , and Ted

" hey you guys" rachel said her hair grew below her chest and she had it curled

" hey " they all said to the young couple

" so , how's college " john asked

" it's fine lots of projects and test but fun i love the partys " she said chuckling

which made the rest of them chuckle " i love it , but mostly helping rachel study " erin said who wants to be a professional photographer

kelly chuckled and looked around " were's randy and eve " kelly wondered then she felt arms wrap around her waist " right here " he said in her ear she smiled "hey " he added looking at the group and they returned the hey .

eve came in the backyard , " they here " she said to the group the nodded and kelly stood in the middle of the backyard were the cake was

" okay , it's time to sing happy brithday then the gifts " she said to everybody

they were done singing happy birthday and Kelly dad and step mom wanted to go first

" ready kidos " steve asked his grandchildren who nodded with big smiles on there face

" bring it out " he yelled randy and john came in the backyard with a barbie jeep and a boy jeep for rj when they saw it the jumped and hugged there grandma and papa and said thank you running over to them sitting in them everybody laughed at there excitement

" okay bud and bunny our turn " john said the twins looked at the four boxes that john , eve , and justin got them they looked at them and looked at them like asking was is okay they nodded they unwrapped it rj got a boxer ring with his dad , and someother boxers and a wwe ring with john and an more wrestling figures he hugged and thanked , john and eve Maddy got a barbie dream house and a barbie jeep with some barbies she also hugged her favorite cousins also

" our turn " erin said with rachel by his side they gave the twins a box each and smiled as they unwrapped it they smiled when they saw it was ipads in there favorite colors they hugged there auntie and her boyfriend and thanked them

" ok RJ here " layla said giving the boy a bag he looked in it too see a football signed by his favorite football team florida gators his god father work with and a jersey with number five and his name on it he was geeked he hugged layla and ted and said thank you Ted also gave madison a bag she smiled and saw a dog collar , and 5 tutu's and a jacket with her name on it she smiled and hugged them both but then looked at them

" why a dog collar " she asked confused she looked at her mommy and daddy they smiled at her and went into the house and came baby with a little fur ball yorkie she screamed and ran to her parents and embraced the dog in her arms and it licked her face she giggled and moved back to forth softly

" i'm going to name you lilly " she said smiling at the little dog they all smiled at the girl

" right bud ready for yours " he asked his son who nodded randy went inside and got another dog but it was a puppy bulldog rj smiled and took the dog in his arms " spike " he said madison came over with lily and the two dogs were ready to play with eachother they sat them down and the two dogs started playing tug a war with the little rope randy put out in the yard

randy put his arms around his wife , " i love you so much thank you for making be a daddy again " he said putting his hands on her stomach she turned and looked at him

" how you know " she asked

" i heard you throwing up this morning " he said kissing her

" i love you and our family " she said

" couldnt ask for anything better " he said kissing her watching the backyard getting bigger and bigger as people left except there family who was playing with the twins and Justin .

* * *

**sorry it kinda suck and the new story i was talking about ' internet love ' im not doing it i have a better idea it's called Off Limits **

**Randy and John have been bestfriends since they joined the WWE , John 20 year old little sister kelly come travel with him so she can stay out of trouble what if she's start's to have interest in 23 year old randy ; but she's off limits because thats his bestfriend little sister . **


End file.
